Phantasm
by Theo236
Summary: CH 18 UP! A week after their battle with Ember, Sam starts thinking about Danny. But how can she tell him she loves him? And who is the new Ghost in town that is avoiding Danny? Rated M of Language, Violence and Sexual content such as Lemon. R&R Please
1. Strange Things are Happening

This is my first D.P. (Danny Phantom) fiction. Just so you all know.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or its characters. All I own is the idea of this fic and any made up characters I decide to add.

---------------------------------

Chapter 1- Strange Things are Happening.

How can I tell him? 

Sam wondered as she walks slowly and nervously down the halls of the school, hoping to avoid a certain someone. Ever since their first encounter with Ember, Sam began to have thoughts about the ghost-boy Danny Fenton. Perhaps her thoughts originated long before Ember. What really worried her was that she enjoyed those thoughts of love and romance for Danny. However she would completely deny any suggestion that she was falling in love with him. But why? Why now?

Besides, Danny always seems to fall off his feet whenever Paulina came nearby... Paulina! That name alone angered Sam to no end. But then another thought struck her. Why was she jealous of Paulina? Was it because she had Danny's attention half the time? Or because she could have him around her little finger whenever she choose? Sam's eyes tightened.

No one treats my Danny like a one time use item!!! 

Her Danny? Where did that come from? Best keep her mind on the day. However, that lasted less than twenty seconds.

"Hey Sam!"

A voice called from behind, and Sam instantly froze. She dreaded seeing him now before she had a chance to sort things out in her head. She relaxed a bit when it only turned out to be Tucker instead of Danny.

"Are you ok? I've been trying to get your attention all morning. Is something wrong?"

"No Tuck."

She lied

"I've just some rough nights lately."

"Sorry. Danny and I were wondering if you cared to join us at the park after school today?"

Danny is going to be there? Better not risk it. 

"No Thanks. I've got things to do at home."

As she dialed in the combination to her locker, Tucker faked a pout

"But we want you there. Please come."

"I said no, Tucker. What part of 'no' don't you..."

As her locker opened a ghost suddenly appeared from it, and float overhead.

"I am THE BOX GHOST! Ruler of all things in Cubical forms and shapes! Beware my powers!"

Both Tuck and Sam yawned.

"What? You're not shaking in fear of THE BOX GHOST?"

"Not in the least"

Tucker replied as he pulled the Fenton Thermos from his backpack, opened it and sucked the Box Ghost in a minute later. Good thing no one was around at the moment, otherwise the two would have some serious explaining to do.

"I swear that guy's getting lamer every time."

Tucker replied as he concealed the ghost catching device in his backpack

"Well, I'll let Danny know you have plans. He'll be disappointed."

So will I. 

Sam thought in response as Tuck ran off.

8888

After school, both Danny and Tuck wondered down the streets of the city. Still pondering Sam's weird acting today.

"She told me she didn't sleep last night. I know how that can make anyone cranky."

"At least you got her to talk."

Danny said.

"I couldn't get a word out of her all day. It's like she's trying to avoid me or something."

"Ah, young love. One of the worlds great wonders."

Tuck said in a soft, romantic, and to Danny, rather creepy tone.

"What do you mean 'Young love'? Are you saying Sam's in love?"

"Could be. But maybe I'm wrong. She is a girl after all."

Danny stopped at Tuckers words as his friend continued on. Tuck noticed his friend's hesitation then looked back at him.

"It was only a joke. I didn't mean anything by it."

That's when Danny's mouth shot opened and his Phantom breath escaped. That meant one thing. A ghost on the loose. Quickly to see if there were anyone nearby, Danny did his usual routine.

"I'm going Ghost!"

And in a second later, Danny's hair turned from black to silver and his eyes from blue to glowing green.

"No matter how many times I see that, it always looks so cool!"

Tucker said in awe, only to get Danny's cold stare.

"Don't get any ideas of becoming one as well."

And Danny Phantom used his ghost powers to fly into the sky.

As the same time, on one of the nearby rooftops, a ghost knelt on the railing. He was shrouded in a glowing green cloak that appeared old and torn severely about the hem and hood. The ghost kept it's face hidden beneath the unnatural shadow the hood casted about it. Only its eyes were visible, shedding a golden radiance as the ghost saw the halva fly towards itself.

"Ah, the Ghost boy cometh onto me. How shall I marvel our encounter. Alas, today be not our meeting day."

Danny Phantom then floated up to the cloaked ghost.

"Ok buddy, don't you know that spying is against the law?"

The cloaked ghost said nothing, but swirled his cloaked about him and disappeared into a green smoke. Leaving Danny Phantom to see nothing where the ghost was only seconds ago.

How the Hell...?

Danny was dumbfounded. Since when did Ghosts run away before he has a change to take them on? Strange. Feeling reluctant about this mystery, Danny went to the street where Tucker waited for him, and went back to his human side.

"What was that all about?"

Tucker asked, disappointed he couldn't catch a second ghost today. Danny barely heard his friend as he pondered that question himself.

8888

Sam sat in her bedroom. Carefully thinking. All that was on her mind at the moment was Danny. It was like there was no one else in the world but Danny and herself. A world opened itself up to her in her subconscious, one that would change her forever. Does she love Danny? Yes, she does. But how to inform him of that...

I don't know how to do this.

She thought as she laid back on her bed.

I don't want to just say it in front of him. He may laugh or worse... Break my heart. And I don't want to say anything while Paulina's there. She'll not only distract Danny, but if she knew what I was going to say, she'll turn it against me, making me a laughing stalk... that Bitch!

Her fists tightened, her nails tearing into her bed sheets. How could she make Danny notice her more? And again, why did that name come into her mind? She hates Paulina, but wouldn't be mad at her enough to do anything to harm her. Humiliate maybe, but not the harm. Damn, did she want a punching doll at this moment.

"Maybe I should give him a call."

She glanced at her clock. 5:25 pm.

It not that late.

She thought as she picked up a phone and dialed Danny's number.

8888

The phone rang several times before Jazz was able to answer it. She gave her usual 'Hello, Fenton residence' greeting, half expecting it to be some boy calling for her. Unfortunately for her, she recognized Sam's voice when she asked if Danny was home. Jazz sighed dejectedly and called out.

"DANNY!!! PHONE!!!"

Danny, in his room, had to cover his ears from Jazz's yell. Such was his life. He REALLY didn't want to be bugged by his older sister right now, but Fate proved that to be impossible. Instead, he grumbled to himself as he when to the kitchen, put the receiver to his ear and said.

"Hello? This is Danny."

"Hi."

He recognized her voice instantly. He wanted to jump with joy and excitement, but Jazz's presence in the house made that difficult.

She's actually talking to me? YES!

"Sam, whatever I did, I apologize for making you angry."

Sam blinked on the other end. He's apologizing? And for what?

"What are you talking about Danny? I'm not mad."

"But you haven't spoken to me all day. I thought I did something to make you upset at me."

"I'm not upset with you Danny. Far from it. I been having some things on my mind that's all."

Even though Danny was the source of her distraction, she found it pleasant to hear him apologize. Even though he didn't do anything wrong, he was still able to confess his wrongs. Another trait Sam liked about him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"That's why I called. Can you meet me in my room tonight?"

Her room? Tonight?

For some reason, those words forced Danny to shudder. He's never been nervous about going to her room before, so why is it affecting him now? Perhaps of the way she suggested it. Her voice seemed a tone more seductive than normal. From the dead silence, he knew Sam would become mad if she didn't hear a reply.

"Ah... sure. I'll be down."

So long as Dad and Mom and Jazz don't see me leave.

"Good. I'd tell you over the phone, but this is more of a face-to-face discussion and it is rather important."

"I understand. What's the time limit?"

"Ten at the latest. Please don't tell Tucker. And please don't be late."

And the phone went dead. Danny looked at the receiver a few moments in more question. First this strange ghost comes from nowhere then disappears at the sight of him, now Sam is acting a bit weird, 'Even for her', Tucker would say. Not Danny. He took this call as a cry for help. Sam must have something wrong in order to confide in him and refuse to allow Tucker to know about it.

Hanging up the phone he wonders to his parents laboratory, where his Mother and Father were constructing another ghost device.

"Mom? Dad? Can I speak with you?"

"Not now Son."

Jack, Danny's father said from behind his back.

"You're Mother and I are in a critical stage of our research project."

"That's right.

Danny's mother added.

"We're going to find a way to locate ghosts all over this city and then neutralize their supernatural abilities."

Danny began to sweat bullets. It that device worked, they could target him and strip him of his Phantom powers. He hoped it would be a long time before they finished it. Because if not, then it's Goodbye Danny Phantom.

TO BE CONTINED

-------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it. Remember this is my first D.P. Fiction. Please don't be mad at me if anything seems off.

Maybe I can get the next chapter up soon

Until Next Time

Theo


	2. Late Night Meeting

-There's something strange in the neighborhood. Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!-

Whoops. Wrong song.

-Gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom. Gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom!-

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or its Characters. All I own is the idea for this fic and any made up characters I decide to add

---------------------------

Chapter 2 – Late Night Meeting

Once dinner had finished, Danny carefully made his way to his room. He told his parents and sister that because he had to get up early tomorrow, he decided to go to bed early. Both his Mom and Dad thought nothing of it, but Jazz on the other hand, knew something was up. She determined to find out what.

As Danny reached for his doorknob, the shadow of his older sister enveloped him, and he froze.

"And just what are you up to little brother?"

She asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to bed."

Danny said rather firmly and Jazz noticed this fact.

"You're going to bed with Sam, right?"

She smirked. Danny's mind snapped at her insult, and was more than willing to strike her down with her ghostly powers, but instead held back his intentions.

"Alright. Fine. I'm going to Sam's place because she wants to talk to me about something."

"Yeah, right."

Jazz said sarcastically as she folded her arms.

"Fess up little bro. I know you're hiding something."

"I told you. Sam wants to talk. I don't know what, but she seemed distressed."

Jazz's expression softens. Did her brother care enough for this girl to risk punishment from his parents just to help her with whatever problem it was she was having? Danny was surprised to see his sister's face soften. Since when did she care about her brother?

"Just don't make me an Aunt, and Mom and Dad Grandparents. Ok bro?"

"JAZZ!!!"

Danny yelled, repulsed by the mere notion that he and Sam were related in that sort of way. Sure, sometimes he would think about the idea, but they were not as frequent as with most teenagers. His mind was mostly on school and fighting ghosts.

"Now will you get going? I'll cover for you."

She smiled. For once, Danny was speechless to what his sister said. She'll cover for him? This is a nice surprise.

"Thanks Jazz. You're the coolest big sister anywhere."

"I know."

She smirked back. With swift movements, she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and hugged him tightly.

"My baby bro's growing up."

"Knock it off will ya?"

Danny said as he pried himself free from Jazz's grip. With a quick wink, Jazz freed her brother and turned away. Danny took this opportunity to silently Go Ghost. A second later, he went invisible and phased through the house.

Just as Danny went Ghost, the new device Jack and Maddie were constructing, began beeping wildly.

"Ghost in proximity! Ghost in proximity!"

The invention cried. Jack's eyes tightened. A ghost in his own home!

"Lets find that ghost and-"

He was cut off when he tripped over a wire and fell to the floor. The wire, in which was connected to the Fenton Locator, and became silent when Jacks trip unplugged it.

"Now dear, the Locator hasn't even been finished yet. For all we know it was a false alarm."

"Yes dear."

Jack sighed halfheartedly.

8888

-Wow. I never noticed how beautiful it could be out here-

Danny thought as he flew over the city, still invisible. When he left his house it was 8:46 p.m. and the sun had already set. The moonlight along with the stars and lights from the city itself gave a stunning glow about the Earth. For once he didn't have to fight ghosts tonight and he was able to obtain a piece of mind.

-I wonder what it is Sam wants to talk about.-

He wondered as he flu over head, unseen by human eyes.

-She has been acting strange lately. Maybe Tucker is right. What if she's in love?-

He skidded to a stop in mid-air. Somehow that simple thought frightened him more than he thought it would. Perhaps more so than that.

-What if she's in love and it's NOT WITH ME?!? What if this talk we're going to have is one of those 'I like you a lot but only as a friend' speech?!?-

Sweat beads rolled down his face. He couldn't face another break up with her. Because of him, she kissed that other guy at Embers concert. His heart was not only torn out that moment, but impaled, sliced, diced, stepped on, threw up on and ran over with a 16 wheeler truck. How could he face another rejection from her? And why was he thinking these things?

-Could it be that I'm willing to face rejection because I'm fond of her? No, not fond of her- In love with her!-

His heart began to pound harder at the thought of her. Yes, that was it. Love. They say 'Love is the one human emotion that can bring about one's greatest downfall.' Perhaps that quote is correct, but not with Danny Phantom. He's not fully human, only partly human, so the phrase does not apply to him.

Swallowing hard at what to expect when he reaches Sam's house, he gathered his courage. No matter what she says, she cannot stop him from loving her. Even if she breaks his heart again.

Far beneath him at that moment. The cloaked ghost stared up at the human phantom. One of its gifts as a ghost was its ability to read into the hearts and minds of other ghosts and humans alike. Under the shadow of its torn green hood, it smiled. Not fiendishly, but rather sincerely.

"Fear not Danny Phantom. For on the night, thy heart remainth true to thy lady. Drown your worries with love and pass thee threshold, onto new shores."

With a swirl of its clock, the Ghost vanished again in a green mist. All the while, Danny's Phantom Breath never happened of warn him of the ghost's appearance.

8888

It read 9;05 on Sam's clock. She began to wonder what had happened to Danny. Was he out fighting ghosts? Or did he simply forget? She promised to really get into him if he forgot about their meeting tonight.

-If he shows up late, I'll-

Her thoughts were cut when she heard someone tapping at her window. She looked over to see glowing green eyes and snow-white hair floating on the other side of the glass. A worried look was across his face, one that even worried her. With a simple hand gesture, she signaled for him to enter. He turned invisible for moment, passed through the window and became visible again, standing on the floor.

"Hello."

He said faintly just before he turned back into his human form.

"Thank you for coming Danny. I felt this needed a face-to-face."

She sat on her bed and pulled Danny's wrists down for him to sit next to her. She smiled at him. A smile that was both sad and sweet at the same time. Danny's expression did not change.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get her sooner, but Jazz was suspicious about what we were going to do."

"Didn't you tell her I wanted to talk to you?"

"I told her. But she believes I'm here to... How did she put it? Turn Mom and Dad into Grandparents."

Sam's eyes tightened at the insult and flames were about to burst from those eye. Quickly Danny held up his hands in defense.

"I didn't say it, Jazz did. I and I set her straight about it."

He winched his eyes shut, waiting for the onslaughted outburst, but none came. Cautiously, he opened his eyes to see her relax a bit.

"I'm sorry."

She said carefully, almost looking away from him as he too relaxed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, but I feel you'll hate me once I try to explain."

Danny blinked at her. How could he hate her? For years he's known her not once did he hate her. Far from it. Slowly, he places her hands into his own, and looked firmly but genuinely in her eyes.

"Nothing you can say will make me hate you Sam. I have never hated you, and I never will."

"You mean that?"

She asked at tears began to form at the corner of her lavender eyes.

"I swear on it."

His hands tightened slightly on her own. Not enough to harm her, but enough to ensure her he meant his words. At that moment, Sam wanted to do nothing more but to jump at him, to embrace him with the love only a woman can give to a man. But she held back her desire. She had to find out for sure if she can love him that way.

"Danny. What I have to say is very important. It may change our lives forever. I don't know if it'll change for the good or the bad. But I have to tell you..."

Danny listened carefully to her. Those blue eyes of his showing more than concern for a friend, but love and hope. She stared keenly at those eyes. Never before had she seen such eyes. The look Danny was giving her broke her defenses. At that moment, he was irresistible, desirable, enticing, hell even intoxicating. She couldn't take much more of his honest gaze much longer. Until finally, she couldn't stop herself.

She took her hands back from Danny and lunged at him on the bed, her arms going around his neck in such a way he was shocked when she pushed him down against the bed with her on top of him.

"Wha...? Sam, I..."

He was unable to finish his protest. Sam leaned down on him and pressed her mouth against his. Danny's eyes widen at the shock of their first kiss, but then surrendered to it. Encircling her waist with his arms, he began to kiss back with as much strength as Sam. They both applied force to the slight sucking of their lips.

-I can't believe it! He's kissing me back! Thank you God!-

She began to moan into the kiss as she parted her mouth to let her tongue invade Danny's mouth. Rational thought flew out the window as Danny opened his lips to allow his tongue to met with Sams. Both moaning in sheer pleasure.

-It's a fantasy come true! She's not breaking up with me!-

He began to relax, feeling absorbed by her advances. He couldn't stop her even if he wanted. It was no longer a simple kiss, but that of a lovers kiss. A new ferocity erupts from within and neither of them cared.

A few minutes later, Sam broke the kiss and was breathing heavily to regain herself, as Danny did likewise beneath her.

"I love you Danny Fenton."

She smiled at the boy. Danny, weak from the lingering kiss they shared, smiled back.

"I love you, Samantha Manson."

He answered back weakly. Their eyes met, and for several minutes, they only stared at each other's eyes, while recovering from loss of breath. After a sufficient time later, Sam then buried her face into the crook of his exposed neck, taking Danny by surprise.

"You're all mine now Danny Phantom."

She whispered deviously as she kissed and suckled his neck.

"Scream all you want."

She kissed

"There's no hope for escape."

She nipped.

"Surrender to me."

She suckled his throat. Danny became paralyzed as he felt her lips press against his skin. Electricity shot out from every nerve to his brain. Sams kisses gradually turned into gentle love bites as she made her way down his throat to his collarbone.

"And don't you even think about going Ghost."

She demanded as she threw his shirt off of him. He wouldn't dare go ghost now that he was pinned by her body. He was paralyzed and he didn't give a damn.

TO BE CONTINUED

---------------------------------------

Until Next Time

Theo


	3. More Trouble

Hello. It's Theo again. I hope you all out there enjoy my stories. If not. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or it's characters. All I own is the idea for this fiction and any made up characters I decide to add.

WARNING: This chapter does contain some strong harsh language. If you are offended by this, you may want to leave instead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

----------------

Chapter 3 – More trouble

The next day, Tucker noticed a change in both Danny and Sam. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get them to pay attention to him for more than three minutes. They were constantly staring at one another, almost paying no heed whatsoever to the real world.

"Uh guys? It's Saturday and you're acting as though it were the first day of summer vacation. What's the deal?"

"Oh nothing."

Both Danny and Sam sigh in unison, their voices sounding like they were in heaven simply by staring at each other's eyes. Tucker, on the other hand was not convinced. Grabbing Danny by the collar of his shirt, Tucker forced Danny to look at him.

"I don't think it's nothing. You both have been acting freaky. Now spill what's going on. Or I may have to do something drastic!"

"Yeah, right."

Danny said as he looks over his shoulder at Sam, who then blushed a crimson red. Tucker notices her reaction. It's the same kind of reaction Danny makes whenever Paulina speaks to him. This gave him an idea to find out what was going on between the two.

"Hey, Danny! Isn't that Paulina over there?"

Tucker pointed behind Danny. Unfortunately, Danny didn't even blink, but continued to keep his eyes on Sam.

"So what, Tucker?"

"So WHAT?!? I though you had a crush on her!"

"That's all it was. A crush, nothing more. Besides. She's a snob. I'm not going to waste my time with some Bitch who only cares about herself."

-This can't be happening.-

Tucker denied as his grip on Danny became nonexistent. Danny didn't turn around to see if Paulina was there? And he used the 'B' word to describe her? This couldn't be Danny. Not the Danny he knew. Tucker then cupped his hands around his mouth and then screamed into Danny's ear.

"DANNY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?"

"Tucker!"

Sam started, but was only ignored.

"IF YOU'RE IN THERE, BLINK TWICE!!!"

"Tucker! What are you doing?"

Danny demanded once he was able to hear again.

"Well aren't you a ghost parasite taking over Danny's body? DON'T WORRY, DANNY! I'LL FREE YOU SOMEHOW!!"

Danny then suddenly slammed his fist into Tuckers stomach. Tucker then grasped his gut as he fell to his knees, gasping for air. The punch was not enough to harm Tucker, but enough to get him to stop screaming in Danny's ears.

"What was that all about Tuck?"

Sam asked with her hands on her hips. The usual 'Give me an answer before I strangle you' look. After regaining his breath, Tucker stood up.

"I just had to make sure it was our Danny and not some ghost taking over his body."

"Tucker. Have you forgotten. Danny IS part ghost? Remember Danny Phantom?"

"Then why are you both acting so weird? It's getting me freaked out."

Sam and Danny looked at each other with curious eyes. Should they tell him what happened last night? Or keep it to themselves?

-I don't think it would be a good idea. Knowing him, he'll blab it all over the world.-

Danny concluded as he glanced at Tucker then back to Sam.

"Sorry Tuck. Let's just say we can't trust you to keep a secret."

"Aw come on. You can trust me."

Tucker begged. Then Sam snapped.

"No, we can't. Remember the whole 'Fake-out Make-out' incident? You went and told almost everyone at school."

"But I honestly thought you two were finally getting together. A guy can make mistakes too you know."

"Yeah, you also thought Valerie liked you. How wrong were you then? And let's not forget how she tried to kill Danny!"

Sam's eyes then began to water at the memory. Danny nearly lost his life because of some mishap that he was not responsible for. If she had lost him then, she wouldn't have had the chance to revile her true feelings for him. And for her to live without that chance, she may have died herself.

"Hey, I've done my sentence on that alright?"

"Will you two knock it off?"

Danny interrupted, coming between the two.

"I hate to see us all fight over something. Can't we just leave it alone?"

"Ok Danny. I'm sorry Tuck."

Sam apologized first. Which was a strange occurrence among them.

"I'm sorry too. Friends?"

He held his hand out to her. Reluctantly, she took it.

"Friends."

"Good"

Danny then puts his arms around both their shoulders, glad to see the two getting along.

"Now that that's settled, we can finally..."

His Phantom Breath escaped. Instantly everyone went tense. A ghost was nearby in daylight. With all these people around Danny couldn't go ghost without someone seeing him. He had to have some cover.

"Quick, Sam, Tucker. Huddle!"

Sam and Tucker threw their backs against the other to conceal Danny from sight long enough so he could Phantom form without being seen.

-------------------------

In a nearby department store, a bulky ghost wearing a flannel shirt and a tool belt, used his powers to control various tool. Everything from wrenches to nail guns to even cement mixers. The few people who were inside the building fled in terror as tools flew around the room like a cyclone.

"The Handyman shall take out his anger upon this pathetic city."

That's when Danny Phantom made his famous entrance by passing through a window.

"Sorry pal, but I think you have a screw missing."

"Here's your screw loose!"

The Handyman's arms thrusted forward towards Danny, and all the screwdrivers in the store whirled at him, points first. Danny quickly turned transparent and the weapons flew right through him, stabbing into the wall behind him.

"Unfortunately, I don't seem to get your point."

He cracked, and then fired his green power beams. The Handyman grabbed a garbage can lid and held it out like a shield. Danny's attack collided with the lid, however, the force of the blast was so strong, it pushed the Handyman ghost back into the opposite wall behind him. The ghost slammed into it, and then fell unto a pile of tools. Shaking his head to clear it, he stands up just to see Danny Phantom flying straight at him with fists clench and eyes tightened.

"Time to take out the trash!"

-----------------------

Sam and tucker waited outside, peering through the window as tools, equipment, supplies and energy blasts flew from one end of the building to the other.

"So Sam. Can you tell me what's happened between Danny and you?"

"No Tuck! Get the thermos out already! Danny can't catch this guy on his own."

"Why are you so worried Sam? Danny knows what he's doing."

The moment Tucker said that, Danny was thrown through the wall next to him, brick and glass exploded outward towards the two teens as they ducked for cover. Danny flew straight back until his back hit another building across the street. With a loud oomph, he fell from the wall to the sidewalk face down. His phantom form reverting back to his human form.

"DANNY!!!"

Sam cried out, hoping her friend, and her love, was somehow alright.

"Maybe I was wrong."

Tucker chuckled slightly as he stood up. At first Sam was about to kill Tucker herself, but there were more important matters. She quickly and rather forcefully, got into Tuckers backpack and removed the Fenton Thermos. She then waited by the human size hole in the side of the brick wall, thermos poised to strike.

The Handyman laughed victoriously as he approached his prey. With hammers and lumber stack floating around him, he prepared fro his deadliest strike.

"Time to put you away boy."

Just as he was about to attack, Sam jumped between the Handyman and Danny, with the Fenton Thermos ready.

"Not if you get put back first!"

The thermos was opened and the Handyman ghost was sucked into the vortex. Tuck watched with his mouth hanging open. Never before had he seen Sam take initiative like that before. Sam tossed the sealed thermos back to Tuck and crossed the street to where Danny laid unconscious. Not once concerned for herself about the cars that were rushing by.

"Danny!"

She cried out as she knelt next to him, and cradled his head into her lap. Slowly, he began to moan

"Oh man... Please tell me we got him."

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing the pain at the back of his head until it began to ebb.

"Yes Danny. We got the Son of a Bitch."

Sam replied, spitting at the term for the ghost. At first, Danny didn't think of it, until his brain register what she said.

"I can't believe it. Now you're both cussing."

Tucker said in dismay at the two who sat on their knees. Sam and Danny glanced at each other then turned away, their faces burning bright red.

"Ok. Now I know there's something going on between you two. Did you have another 'Fake-out Make-out' session or something?"

"NO!!!"

Both Danny and Sam screamed at their friend in unison. Then they both thought,

-It wasn't a 'Fake-out' this time.-

As the two rose, Tucker then noticed a mark on Danny's collar bone, before the shirt hid it but it was now present.

"I didn't know bruises you get as a Phantom showed up on your human body."

Both Sam and Danny looked at him curiously. What was he talking about? Then Danny looked down at his collarbone, where Sam focused her attention on him last night.

"Yeah, I can get bruises too you know."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, but accepted Danny's lie.

-Good save-

He thought to himself.

-----------------

The cloaked ghost looked down upon the three from a nearby rooftop. After reading all their hearts and minds, the ghost stood to its full height

"Done well they have upon thy foe. Many a day and night have passed these youths in their skill. I await our meeting Danny Phantom. For then, shall you see, not all beings of the spirit realm are as evil as the ones thou hath encountered before."

And as before, it vanished into green mist.

TO BE CONTINED

------------------

Sorry about ending it short. I was running out of ideas on how to lengthen the chapter. Please let me know if you liked it or you didn't. Thank you

Until Next Time

Theo


	4. Night Expected

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or it's characters. I only own the idea of this fic and any made up characters I add.

WARNING: This chapter contains strong language and strong Lemon (scenes of sexual content.) If these offend you (Or if you're younger than 17) You may want to leave instead. You have been warned!!

------------------

Chapter 4 – Night Expected

Everything went as it normally did for Sunday. Nothing happened in terms of ghost fighting. And Tucker forgot all about his obsession to discover what happened between Danny and Sam. Sam spent her day alone in her room, still thinking about Danny and those extremely kissable lips. She had a hunger for him, a desire for him. She had to set up another late night meeting. Both her mind and her heart screamed at her to do so, and she couldn't resist any longer.

Danny at the mean time stood in his parent's laboratory. The new device his Mom and Dad were working on could destroy his powers, and who knows what effect that'll have on him if he lost his Phantom half. Perhaps it'll turn him back to a regular teenager. Then again, it may kill him. He couldn't risk it. Danny glanced around the room to see if anyone was nearby. No one. Mom and Dad left the house to run some errands. But that didn't stop Jazz from wondering in. Jazz was not there at the moment, so Danny quickly went ghost, and phased his hand into the strange scanning device on the table. With a firm hold, and a quick yank, he pulled out several vital components from the locator.

"Ha!"

He laughs then reverted to his human mode. Putting the wires and chips from the machine into his pocket, he left the lab, whistling nonchalant. Only to bump into Jazz as she was walking by.

"What are you doing in there bro?"

She asked suspiciously, yet again.

"I'm looking for some wire."

He said and pulled a piece from his pocket.

"It's for a Science project."

Jazz rolled her eyes. Of course he had to do his homework at the last minute.

"Whatever,"

And she left him with his wire. Danny sighed, relieved that Jazz didn't drill into him. And started towards his room until the phone rang as he left the kitchen.

"I'll get it."

He called to Jazz then went back to the kitchen to retrieve the phone.

"Hello. Danny Fenton speaking."

"Hi Danny."

"Sam, Hi. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Listen, could you come back to my place tonight?"

Danny's mind ran a blank. The last time he met her in her room late at night, the two ended up having a heavy Make-out session. He rubbed at the hicky still on his collarbone from Friday night. His heart, on the other hand, pounded so hard if felt like he was going to pass out. The loud thumps beat against his chest painfully. How could he respond if he knew why she wanted him over?

"Er... Sure. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Is that Paulina?"

Jazz asked behind him in a lovey-dovey tone of voice. Danny, mortified, quickly spun around to his sister and she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Give her a kiss for me."

She cooed, only to get pushed out of the room.

"Knock it off will you? I'm on the phone."

"I never knew you were into phone love."

Jazz laughed and disappeared just as Danny's head peeked from the kitchen with a murderous gaze.

-What I wouldn't give to be able to be Danny Phantom around her. I'll show her a blast.-

A wicked grin crept across his face at the thought of using his green energy bolt at this sister.

"AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, IT'S **NOT** PAULINA!!!"

Danny screamed. For a moment, forgetting the fact he was still holding the phone.

"Danny? What's going on?"

"My sister again. She thought I was talking to Paulina."

An angry growl could be heard from the other end of the phone. Danny held the receiver out at arms length, waiting for the screaming to commence. He didn't have to wait long.

"CAN HER MIND WORK PROPERLY FOR ONCE IN HER DAMN LIFE!!!"

After taking a moment to recover his hearing, Danny then said.

"Take it easy. I'll be down later tonight. I'm guessing at the same time right?"

"You got it. And don't be late."

"Or what?"

"You may not want to know."

She suggested with a mischievous smile across her lips. Danny could only imagine what she's thinking.

"You're probably right. I don't want to know. See you before ten."

And he hung up the phone with a sigh of dreamful bliss. He and Sam. He doesn't know why he was nervous at first, but now, he felt he can't wait to be with her. It wasn't just the kissing that got into his mind, but the feeling he got just by being next to her like that. It was... invigorating...? No, that's not the word...intoxicating. Yeah, that was the word. He somehow felt drunk at Sam's presence. (Not that he knows what being drunk feels like. He's never had alcohol, and never wants to either.)

-----------------

As both Jack and Maddie worked on the Fenton Locator, they were both stunned and baffled to see several parts missing from the mainframe. Didn't they just put in those components?

"Um, Jack? What happened to the power modulator? And the Transfer wires?"

"Heck do I know, Dear. I installed them in yesterday. Danny! Jazz!"

Their father called out, both children assembled in the lab before their parents, both with worried faces.

"Did either of you come into contact with the Fenton Locator today?"

"I did."

Danny confessed immediately, taking the rest of his family by surprise. Danny's Dad then stared into him.

"And why son? We left specific instructions for it to be un-touched!"

"Dear, let him explain, I'm sure he has a reason."

"I do Mom."

He then presented the Fenton Thermos and opened it, releasing a certain Ghost from inside.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!! I cannot be contained in such a cylitrical container."

"OH MY GOD!"

Jack smiled, then took the thermos from Danny and sealed the ghost back in.

"OUR FIRST GHOST CAPTURE!!! Danny, You're getting a raise in your allowance."

"What allowance? You told them that before when you forgot your anniversary. Remember?"

"You caught this ghost because it was messing with our inventions?"

Danny's Dad said excitedly, not even hearing his son's previous statements.

"That's right Dad."

Danny smiled, and then winked at Jazz who didn't get it at all. Considering this is the first ghost Mom and Dad captured, they would then begin to study on other things, rather than trying to complete the Fenton Locator, thus allowing Danny Phantom to remain around.

---------------

Around 8:55 p.m. Danny Phantom again flew unseen above the city. His heart was anticipating what Sam would do tonight. All he could think of was Sam. No matter how hard he tried, he could not take her from his mind.

-My GOD I love her.-

He thought as a blissful smile crept across his face. But yet again his thoughts were disrupted when his Phantom Breath appeared. Another ghost?

-Shit! Why now? Of all the time!-

Not far above him, the cloaked ghost floated, looking down upon the Ghost-boy.

"I bid you welcome Danny Phantom. Two nights passed when thou hath seen me before."

"Who are you and why are you talking funny?"

Danny demanded, not really in the mood to fight ghosts right now.

"Fear me not Phantom, for I am not thy normal spirit. The most capricious zephyr hath more design than I."

"Huh?"

Danny cocked an eyebrow, he obviously did not understand what this ghost was saying.

"Cut the mumbo-jumbo and tell me straight! Why are you here?"

"Thou dost wrong me! Faith, I know not where I wander. For I an destined to quit your place forthwith."

"Quit this... Listen pal, I have no time for games. I'm on my way to see a very important person, and you are blocking my way. Now move or BE moved!"

"Thy lady callith. Unto thine heart I shall see."

The ghosts eyes glowed a magnificent golden shine and Danny Phantoms green eyes could not turn away. Suddenly Danny heard the ghost's voice in his mind, speaking in a way he could understand.

"Understand me now Ghost-boy. For I am on a quest. And you are the only one I can trust to help fulfill it."

"But..."

Danny tried to speak, but the ghost's spell held on, making it difficult for him to speak.

"... why... me...?"

"Your loyalty is thy greatest factor. And to end my restless quest, I need you to help me."

"But... I..."

"I shall call upon you again Phantom. Watch for me."

"What... are..."

"You wish to know what my quest is? I shall tell you. I am a simple ghost."

Sad thoughts then invaded Danny's mind from the ghost.

"A ghost looking for a place to die."

And the ghost was gone, freeing Danny's mind from his spell.

"What the heck was that?"

Danny asked himself as he looked around him only to see nothing. Glancing at his watch it read

"9:20?!? I'm gonna be LATE!!!"

Danny shot off as fast as he possibly could, straight for Sams house, not even slowing down for obstacle and other buildings. He simply phased right through them.

-------------------

The knocking at her window made her smile as she threw herself to it. Sure enough, Danny was right outside, but his face. It wasn't happy, it was more concerned. This worried her. Gesturing him to come in, he did so.

"What's wrong?"

Sam asked him as he changed back to his human form. Somehow, he didn't feel right telling her what had happened with the Clocked Ghost. Best to keep that to himself for now.

"Just thinking about what Jazz told me"

Danny lied. Sam then decided to smile. She threw her hip into her step as she closed the distance between herself and Danny, pressing her body up against his.

"And what did she tell you?"

"To give you a kiss for her."

Sam smiled; though somewhat disgusted that Jazz would want to kiss her. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced her smile to grow.

"Screw Jazz. How about you give me a kiss for me?"

"That, I can do."

She pulled his head down for her lips to meet with his. His arms went around her waist, and she shuttered at his confident touch, but did not break the kiss.

-This is so incredible! Just me and Danny. The whole world can burn in Hell for all I care.-

Her tongue darts out, seeking entrance to Danny's mouth, and he allows it. Their lovers kiss experienced once again. Continually, their tongues darted out to meet each other, mapping the inside of the others mouth for all eternity. The taste alone was enough for ecstasy.

Feeling bold, Danny's hand slip up her back, sending a trail of electricity up and down the length of her spine. In response, she pushed herself harder into him. His touch was more than wonderful, it was enchanting. If he was putting a spell on her now, she wouldn't give a damn. Only to keep her mouth locked with his.

-Oh God, Danny. You have no possible idea of how much I want you right now.-

She broke the kiss finally, and stared at his eyes. That same look in his eyes as the other night. The same one that turned her on.

"I can barely contain myself, Danny."

She said breathlessly as she rested her cheek against his chest. Hearing, and feeling his heartbeat beating as fast as her own. She felt his hand brush over her hair. His touch lingered her skin, wanting more. She then raises herself to his ear and whispered

"Take me, Danny. Right here, right now."

Danny heard her nearly inaudible plea. His smile of honest sincere gave her his answer. Smiling in approval, she began to pull his shirt off of him, lightly kissing his flesh as she did so until she got to his mouth and reclaimed it with her own. It was then Danny's turn. Carefully, but nervously, he took the hem of her shirt and slowly raked it up. She trembled as his fingers brushed against skin never before been exposed, but her soft moans encouraged him on. When he reached the both of her bra, his hands froze. He did not want to offend her, or make her think he was taking advantage of her. Those thoughts flew out the window when her own hands assisted in removing her shirt. They broke their kiss long enough for Sam to get her shirt off, only for the two resume once the fabric was removed.

Danny's hands began to move on their own accord. His fingers brushed against her exposed flesh, feeling every curve of her sexy body. Sam moan softly in their kiss in a plea to continue. She was burning with a desire to have her lover touch her in places she would NEVER allow anyone else. And he agreed. His hands then slipped under her black silk bra and began to feel her breasts. Sam broke the kiss as her head tilted away, her bottom lip trembling as an eager moan escaped her lips. As he felt her chest, Danny then buried his head into the crook of her neck like she did with him the other night. Her hands running through his hair, and holding his head in place to keep him from withdrawing.

-Oh GOD I love it! More Danny! PLEASE!-

Her mind begged, unable to voice those words through her moaning lips. Danny kissed the tender flesh of her throat. Gently nipping at the skin. He mimicked what she had done before, suckling the sweet taste of her flesh. He gradually lowered himself to her collarbone and there, like on him, he would leave his mark.

Sam's moans began to excel as Danny's lips and tongue of pleasure worked her upper body. She can feel something inside her body burning. A pleasant feeling in need of release in which she did NOT want to let go just yet. She grabbed him from under his arms and pulled him back up, for her to seal his mouth with her own once again. Carefully, she pulled him back a few steps with her until her knees met the mattress on her bed and fell upon it, pulling Danny along on top of her, not once breaking their kiss.

Danny felt them fall and was about to break away until he discovered they landed on her bed. His ands then slid away from her breasts to her back, where he found the claps and undid it easily. Extending her arms, she allowed him to remove her bra from her body, freeing one of the most important assets a woman has. Danny's hands returned to her breast and began to knee them softly, brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Again, Sam broke the kiss, arching her back forward, urging him to continue.

"God, Danny..."

She wheezed almost out of breath.

"Don't stop...Don't...Go Ghost..."

"I wouldn't dare."

He replied as he lowered his lips down to her right breast, sucking her nipple in his mouth. Sam squealed in delight. She had never experienced such pleasure in her life. Fate would be extremely cruel to let it end now.

"Uh... Hmm..."

She moaned as Danny began to suck harder at the nub of her hardened nipples. She places one hand on his head, holding him secure, while she used her other hand to feel down Danny's body. Though he may look physically weak, she felt the muscles his body actually had. Such a strange and new feeling. She desired more of him. To feel his body the same way Danny was now treating hers. Then her hand reached his pants. Paying no mind to the obstacle, she unzipped it and felt inside at his hardening member.

-Holy Shit! I never knew it was so big...-

Her mind says as her hand traveled up and down the full length of his penis. In doing so, Danny began to moan as he removed his mouth from her right breast and then began to suckle on her left.

"Oh, Danny, I can't wait anymore... Strip me and take me..."

She begged, the feeling in her belly rupturing, yearning to be release. Danny obeyed his lover. He removed himself from her chest and slip of her skirt, followed shortly by her pants, then finally, her panties. Danny stared at her developing pubic hair. A small truffle of hair above her wet slit. Completely naked, Sam laid there as Danny visually drank in all of her for the first time.

"I love you Sam."

He said before he removed his pants, then his boxers.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"I can bare it so long as it's you alone."

She smiled at him, her eyes yearning for him to take her. She didn't wait long as Danny put his whole body on top of her, and slowly began to enter her. A few inches later, he bumped into a barrier of flesh, and he looked down at her for a response. She continued to smile.

"Please Danny. I've wanted you for the longest time. Please?"

Danny swallowed hard, and then drove himself into her. Sam's eyes wrenched tight at the sharp pain she suddenly felt between her legs. The pain did not last as long as she thought when the feeling of intense pleasure ebbed into her.

"Oh, that feels so good..."

She gasped, raking her nails against his back and locking her ankles around his waist. Danny started to pump into her slowly at first, picking up a rhythm in which he felt was best. Not long after, his pace sped up, increasing every thrust he made into her. Rational thought was imaginary at this point. All there was in the world now was Danny and Sam. Sam moaned each time he pushed into her, her body clamping against him, forming a sensation that was completely unbelievable to both of them. Sweat covered their bodies, making them glisten in the pale moonlight.

"I can't... hold it... DANNY!!!"

She screamed as her first orgasm took her entirely, depleting her body of breath. She then felt Danny's body began to tense as he too reached the breaking point. He cried out her name as his released himself into her. A sensation that would be forever etched in their minds for all eternity.

Spent and exhausted, Danny collapsed next to her on the bed. Sam turned to him and gave him on final lovers kiss before she too was spent.

"I love you Danny Fenton. Thank you."

With that, she fell asleep in his arms. Both of their dreams were for the person next to them, and they both smiled ecstatically.

TO BE CONTINED

--------------

Ok. It happened. It was inevitable. Hope to get it updated soon.

Until Next Time

Theo


	5. Secrets That Tell Themselves

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. All I own is the idea for this fic and any made up characters I add.

WARNING: (You know this by now) Adult situations contained within. Strong language, sexual content and so on. You may want to leave instead if you are easily offended. You Have Been Warned!!

------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – Secrets That Tell Themselves.

Casper High would never be the same. It was finally happening. Two of the schools students were in love. Unfortunately, almost everyone at the school thinks they're two of the worst geeks ever. But then again, Danny and Sam couldn't give a ghost's rear end. No one could alter his or her minds, or their decision.

When they showed up at school Monday morning, they were holding hands. Everyone who noticed this began to ask questions and spread rumors. The one who had the most trouble adapting to this new fact was Tucker. Danny and Sam together at last. He knew it was going to happen, but he didn't know when. For some reason, seeing the two together like that proved more difficult than he thought it would be. It felt awkward to him to see Danny paying more attention to Sam and Sam to Danny while Tucker was left out of the equation entirely. He felt like he was drifting apart from his friends. Yet somewhere deep inside, he knew everything was going to be ok.

"Well well well, if it isn't the geek patrol."

Dash teased when he found the three in a hallway.

"Word is that two of you are getting married. How sweet it is for you, Danny to be marrying Tucker."

Dash insulted with a sarcastic laugh. Tuckers eyes tightened at the implication that he was a homosexual when the jock knew damn well otherwise.

"I'm not marrying Tucker, you football head."

Danny insulted back with a calm voice.

"It's this angel I'll be marrying someday."

He indicated to Sam while giving her an Eskimo kiss, who accepted it whole-heartedly. Dash stuck his tongue out, disgusted.

"Yuck. You're in love with this Gothic chick?"

Sam turned away from Danny just long enough to say

"He proposed to me last night. And I agreed. Besides, at least Danny has a cock to satisfy me with. Unlike some people we know."

"Oooooohhhhh!"

Cooed everyone else who heard Sam's insult. At this, Dash knew his advantage was failing. So what if he was the star of the Football team? He was chicken when he knew he was outnumbered, and everyone who gathered around them took Sam's side due to her insult. No one has ever heard someone use such words against Dash. It's lucky that Mr. Lancer was not around to hear it.

"You... You...?"

"Yes Dash."

Sam replied, long before the jock could even ask.

"I am getting some. Now take your pea-brained, football size head, turn around and leave us alone. Before it gets too physical."

"Oh yeah? What can you do?"

Dash wondered, his large frame presenting itself. This time Tucker stood up to Dash

"The three of us can put you in the hospital."

Dash's confidence fell like a stack of cards. Normally it's Danny who stood up to him, not ALL THREE. He then ran like the cowering dog he really was. Leaving the three, plus those who gathered around to laugh at his humiliation. After a moment of laughing, Tucker wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ha, ha. But seriously. Are you two really engaged?"

"No!"

Danny said firmly, hiding the facts.

"It was just something to get him to shut up."

"Then what about Sam saying...?"

"Just a lie to catch him off guard. Nothing happened between us."

"Other than the fact you're in love."

"Yes, but... All we did is kiss, once!"

Danny said to cover up their story. It'll be too much of a shock to Tucker if he knew what Danny and Sam were REALLY doing. The whole thing with Dash was an act, and they'll claim that to the grave.

-Can't tell him we had sex. Not only will he think we don't like him anymore, but we also can't risk him telling the whole world about it.-

Danny and Sam had suggested earlier that morning, and their plan seems to be working. All Tucker did, was cock an eyebrow at them and scratched his head in confusion.

-They must be in love if they really kissed this time. Not one of those 'Fake-out Make-out deals. Humph, whatever floats their boat-

He thought, but said no more of the subject for the rest of the day.

----------------

Later, Danny laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. All he could think of was Sam. As usual. What they shared last night was beyond belief. A whole new world opened itself to them and they crossed the threshold. Danny gave a part of himself to her, and she did likewise to him. He couldn't get it out of his head. Even the strange smile across his lips refused to fade.

When her brother came home finally after missing from last night, Jazz began to wonder if Danny was seriously ok. He's never stayed out all night before. Every morning he would wake up from his room. Last night, he didn't, which was a first for him. Stranger even, their parents didn't even seem to notice. When Jazz told this to them, they dismissed it as him spending the night at Tuckers and forgot to tell them. That was not like Danny. She now knew something was going on, and it began with Sam's first phone call.

-And what was the deal with that ghost he let lose in the lab, just to let Dad catch it?-

Jazz believed herself perfect and never wrong. The first time she was wrong, she spent hour and hours of research trying to find the factor as to why she was wrong.

"Knock knock."

She said, tapping the doorframe of Danny's open door. Danny sat up intently at the arrival of his sister.

"What is it Jazz?"

He sighed, rather bored of her presence. She entered his room and knelt by his bed.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothings going on!"

Danny denied, turning away from her, automatically angry with her for snooping into him.

"Come on Bro. I know something's the matter. I tried to understand you before, but you keep pushing me away. Now, you don't have a choice. Tell me what's bothering you?"

"Who said something's bothering my?"

Danny asked harshly, yet Jazz was not fazed by his outburst.

"No one had to. Your body language and the way you've been behaving spoke volumes. They told me everything I needed to know."

"Well if you're so smart, you'd know nothing's bothering me. And what do you mean 'the way I've been acting'?"

"You go out at night and don't come back until much later, or like last night when you didn't come back at all. I was worried."

"You were worried about me? That's a surprise."

He sneered sarcastically. Why was she drilling into him? If he could, he'd go ghost, and then escape from her. But he couldn't let her know he was part ghost, otherwise their parents my go hunting for him! Like Valerie did not long ago. Jazz let a sigh escape her lips. It's hard talking to someone's back, but she decided not to give up yet.

"I do worry. There are times I fear you're on drugs, or stealing, or worse."

That was genuine worry he heard in her voice, which made him look back at her.

"You think I do those things? C'mon Jazz you know I don't do drugs. Or steal. Or anything of the sort."

"Then why do you stay out late?"

"What? Are you saying I can't be with Tucker and Sam?"

"Sam. Now there's something we need to talk about."

"Talk about what?"

Danny hissed as he turned his back to her once again.

"Are you sleeping with her?"

The question was so sincere, it almost hurt Danny. She would DARE ask a question like THAT?!? How could he answer her? Both he and Sam are 14 and sleeping together at that age would be considered...harassment. But for two people to love one another, it didn't seem wrong. How could it be? How could someone opening his heart to another be wrong? It was doubtful he could convince her it's not wrong no matter how he tried to explain it.

"Of coarse NOT! YOU THINK I'M DUMB ENOUGH TO DO THAT AT MY AGE!?!"

Jazz reeled back from his yelling. Obviously she had struck a subject he did not want to discuss for whatever reason. Finally she gave up. As she stood, she placed something on the side of his bed.

"Well, if you do want to talk. I'm here for you. And I won't tell Dad or Mom."

She said honestly, and closed Danny's door as she left. Danny turned to the door to give it a murderous glance, doubtful Jazz would see it. He then looked at the small box that was placed on his bed. He picked it up and it read:

Trojan Condoms. Shared Sensitivity.

-Why the hell...?-

Danny stared at the box. How did Jazz know about him and Sam? And how was she able to buy these? He tossed the box to a corner of his room and fell back onto his bed.

-She does have a point. I don't want Sam to become pregnant at 14. She and I would have to find a home together, finish school and get a job. Not to mention taking care of the baby. Perhaps I should consider it.-

He then retrieved the box and hid it under his bed. Just in case, he would think. No harm in being prepared. But still he thought. No longer of Sam now, but what that ghost said last night.

-'A Ghost looking for a place to die.' I thought ghosts ARE dead. It doesn't make sense.-

But then again, not much made sense anymore. Other than the fact that he was in love with Sam. And for right now, that was enough for him.

TO BE CONTINED

------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed.

Does this story continue or does it die here? Let me know what you think. Thank you.

Until Next Time

Theo


	6. The Hardships

Disclaimer I do NOT own Danny Phantom or it's characters. All I own is the idea for this fic and any made up characters I decide to add.

---------------------------

Chapter 6 – The Hardships

Danny had a lot the think about. About Sam, that mysterious ghost, how to keep his secret a secret, especially from Tucker. Those were just the ones just off the top of his head. But still, one question remained in his mind. How can a ghost die? And why was that one in the cloak so desperate to find a place to do so? Perhaps Mom and Dad know. Hey, it's worth a shot, after giving them the Box Ghost.

Going down to the lab, sure enough both his parents were there working ONCE AGAIN on the Fenton Locator. Danny wretched at it. If it would steal powers from ghost it would effect him as well. And he preyed they never finish it for his sake.

"Mom, Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Why of coarse Son."

His mother said, looking up at him.

"Ask us anything you want."

"Um...Ok... Can Ghosts die?"

This time, both parents stood up, forgetting their work and looking at Danny with a strange glance. His Mother, Maddie was the first to speak up.

"Why do you ask that Danny? Are you interested in finding ghosts for us now?"

"Well, err...No... It's just that..."

He rubbed his arm anxiously. How to answer...?

"With you and all your Ghost research, I was just curious if you knew of such a thing."

He bit his lip when his father looked down at him with suspicious eye. Those same eyes when Danny knows his father was up to something.

"We believe so."

Danny's father said excitedly.

"When a ghost is done with it's paranormal life span, they prepare themselves to cross over."

"Cross over? Over what?"

"Why, from our world into the unseen realm. Heaven and Hell. Some say, they walk through a dark tunnel with a bright light at the end. Others think a pillar of light lifts the soul when they're going to Heaven, or falling down a fiery pit into Hell."

Danny's eyes widened for a moment, thinking intently.

-Is that what that Ghost meant by looking for a place to die? He's about to 'cross over' and he wants a place to do so?-

"Danny?"

His mother asked when she realized he was so deep in thought.

"Yeah Mom?"

"You haven't been messing with our equipment again have you?"

She asked when she noticed another modulator chip was missing from the Locator.

"No Mom. I haven't touched a thing."

Both Mom and Dad look at the device in confusion. Where are all the parts going? Danny took this moment too leave the lab. In the kitchen, he quickly tossed into the garbage a small computer chip and returned to his room.

-------------

As the time reached towards midnight, Danny tossed and turned in his sleep. That ghost invaded his mind and he can hear its voice again.

"Cometh onto my Phantom. For on the neigh, shall we converse."

"Get... out...of...my...head!"

Danny ordered, only to have the spell cast on him strengthen.

"Harm shall not befall you. I hire your services to seek my place of rest. Cometh to me now."

"No... NO!!!"

At that last scream, Danny's eyes opened wide. They were no longer blue, they were glowing a golden light as the ghost's spell claimed his body and mind.

"I am not an ill spirit. Only provoked shall my powers be used. Only until your deed is done. What say ye?"

Will you leave us alone?"

Danny somehow asked from under the influence of the spell.

"You have my guarantee."

--------------

The next morning, Sam waited by her locker. Hoping her lover would meet her there. She looked at her watch and noticed it was five minutes till their first class.

-Where is he?-

She wondered, hoping he was ok. It was not like Danny to skip the first part of school with letting her and Tucker know why. Mostly because of a loose ghost. But this morning, they didn't hear a single word from him.

"Hey Sam."

Tucker greeted, surprised to see Danny's not with her.

"Tuck, have you seen Danny today?"

"I figured he'd be with you."

"That's what I thought. You don't think something happened to him do you?"

"Nah. He's Danny remember? He knows what he's doing."

At that point, Sam threw everything she was holding for class into her locker and slammed it shut.

"That's what you said when he fought the Handyman Saturday."

And Sam began to run down the hall, towards the nearest exit. Tucker stood there and watched her run.

"But what about school?"

He called out. When he got no reply in return, the rolled his eyes and ran after her.

"I know I'll live to regret this..."

Sam on the other hand did not care about school at the moment. If Danny's missing, then something's wrong. Just as she was about to pass the door, Jazz came through. Sam skidded to a stop in order to avoid crashing into her.

"Oh, Hi Sam."

"Jazz, have you seen Danny all day?"

Jazz glanced about, then noticed he was nowhere near Sam.

"No. He wasn't in his room this morning. I thought he went to see you last night."

"Last night? No, when didn't get together last night."

"Ok."

Jazz said, now worried for her brother's safety.

"You and Tucker look around the city, I'll keep my eye out for him here."

Thanks."

Quickly grabbing Tuckers wrist, Sam charged through the school exit just as the bell rang.

"Miss Fenton."

Mr. Lancers voice said harshly. Jazz turned to him rather nervously.

"Did I just see you letting those two run out to skip school?"

"Why no, Mr. Lancer. I was simply telling them to get that surprise package they wanted to deliver to the school. They forgot it this morning."

She lied, her voice sounding so convincing that she herself thought it was true. Mr. Lancers face eased a bit.

"Well, so long as it's for the schools benefit, I'll let it slip this once. Next time, however, you inform me first."

"Yes sir!"

-----------------

"Just...where do...we start...looking?"

Tucker asked, out of breath. They stopped in an alleyway to regain their breath. Running for over a mile was not on the agenda today.

"I...hate...to...eat...and...run...especially...at...the...same...time..."

Tucker wined, perhaps he shouldn't have eaten breakfast. Or allowed his stomach to settle first.

"Just listen for screams. Danny's bound to be near a ghost."

"And...what if...he's not?"

"Then we're screwed."

----------------------

Danny as Danny Phantom, walked mindlessly in the old basement of the abandoned warehouse that was once burned. The ghost had controlled his mind and Danny was forced to come here against his will. His eyes still glowing yellow at the effect of the ghost's spell over him.

"Behold friend, a palace of age and dust. Such a fitting place once before then."

The cloaked ghost floated to a collection of old newspapers. The headlines read:

**Employees die in Warehouse Fire. One Body Still Missing**.

The ghost stared at those words, a tear falling from his eye.

"Phantom, behold my grave!"

And the mind control spell ended and Danny was released.

"Wha.. How?"

"Fulfill your duty Phantom. Destroy this place and bury me within the ashes. Obey."

Danny looked around him, recognizing this place from the TV.

"Isn't this that storage depot where the 'Firestorm' began?"

He asked, recalling the event, which was famous in the city. Then he began to realize. If this ghost wants to die here, he must be the soul of the body that was never recovered.

"So that's why you brought me here? To bring the last of this place down on you?"

"Correct Phantom. I grow tired of my existence in this world. Every heart and mind I've read brings painful memories back unto me. I wish to forget. That is my request. Destroy this place, and my memory for all eternity!"

Danny began to sadden. This poor ghost existed a painful afterlife, after dying in a horrible way. The poor creature. Danny then pitied him.

"I pity you, nameless Ghost."

He said as his hands began to glow green.

"Forget pity. Remember duty."

Danny swore he saw the ghosts yellow eyes crying. Turning away, he phases through the building and loomed over the charred, burned remains of a building. Taking aim, he releases his greatest strike he has ever done, as well as the most terrible. The foundation of the old warehouse buckled and cracked under Danny's continuous assault. Under a storm of smoke, ash dust and debris, the building fell upon the waiting ghost beneath it. The Ghost took hold of the first newspaper with his headline and torn it apart just as the foundation fell upon him.

Danny floated over the wreckage, wondering why this ghost chose this. Yes, his life ended tragically, and his unlife was miserable. Perhaps there was nothing Danny could do to prevent this. Danny surrendered to the surge of emotion that rushed through his heart, and he began to cry. Sitting on the pile of what was left of the building and the nameless ghost, he wept.

-----------------

"What was that?"

Sam asked when she heard a loud crashing. Tucker, still trying to regain his breath looked up at her.

"Could be...where Danny's at..."

Sam grabbed Tuckers wrist and dragged him behind her as she ran franticly towards the source of the sound, and followed where the smoke was coming from.

Sitting in a pile of ruble, they found him. Danny Phantom buried his face into his hands, weeping. Sam fell silent. Getting Danny to cry was no mere feat. Whatever happened, it must've been hard and or traumatic for him.

Silently, she came up next to him, and wrapped her arm over his shoulder. Danny didn't even look up, as he buried his head into her chest. Sam's hand fell to the top of his head in a frail attempt to calm him down, nothing. She looked around and say only the ruins around them. Whatever happened here, Danny was responsible for, and his life would change once more at this point.

TO BE CONTINUED

-------------------

Will Danny be ok? How will Sam and Tucker help him? What more must Danny do? Hopefully you all won't have to wait long.

Until Next Time

Theo


	7. Sate of Mind

Disclaimer. You all want to know a secret? I do NOT own Danny Phantom or it's characters. All I own is the ideas for this fiction and any made up characters I add.

----------------------------

Chapter 7 – Sate of Mind

Danny was in turmoil. How could he recover from what he's done just hours earlier? Controlled by some ghost, he executed the ghost's demands to be killed. Danny has never killed before. The fact that he hardly persuades the nameless ghost to reconsider tore at his mind. What if he had to kill again? What if next time, he enjoyed it? Sam was there, holding him, trying to comfort him in some way. Unfortunately, he cried into her chest, and she knew things had changed for him.

"Danny? Are you going to be ok?"

He shook his head, his throat too swollen from crying to answer.

"C'mon, lets get you home."

Tucker helped Danny to his feet, and with Danny being propped up, he half dragged himself along with his friends. Not once had either of them suggested he change back to his human self.

----------------

Hours later, Danny sat on his bed, still mortified of what he had done. He spoke not a single word. Sam knelt before him, her hands on his knees and Tucker by the door, making sure no one entered without them knowing about it first.

"Danny, calm down. Can you tell us what happened?"

Danny was no longer crying, but his eyes and cheeks were swollen red. He made no smile, but looked at her.

"He asked me to do it..."

He started.

"He wanted to die... And I couldn't stop..."

"Whoa, this is heavy duty stuff here."

Tucker said, shocked to hear that Danny would even grant such a request.

"Who was it Danny? Who asked you to kill him?"

"No name... Just Ghost..."

-He killed a Ghost? Ghosts can't die... can they?-

Sam was lost in thought. Ghost or not, Danny killed him. And his mind screamed at him for his wrong, even if it was asked. It was still wrong.

"I'm sorry Sam... I couldn't... He possessed me..."

"It's alright."

She comforted as she took his hands into her own.

"It's not your fault. If he possessed you, there was nothing you could do."

"That's right Danny. If he controlled you, you're not to blame. He did it himself using you."

"BECAUSE OF ME, DAMNIT!!"

Danny snapped at Tucker, who drew back from his outburst. Danny had never been so angry or messed up before. Even Sam's touch and soft words didn't get to him. What could they do? After his outburst, Danny slumped down, his head hanging in self-pity. This indeed worried the other two.

"I've never seen him like this."

Sam said, shifting her position to sit next to him on the bed.

"I don't know what else to do."

"You could kiss him."

Tucker answered with a laugh. Only to get Sam's burning gaze.

"You're joking at a time like THIS? I thought you were his friend!"

"Hear me out first,"

Tucker defended himself, holding his hands up.

"Right now, his mind is in a state of shock and chaos. He needs to know it's ok. In order to do that, we need to set his mind on something positive. Something he can't turn around and say it's wrong. And I think showing your love to him is just that. You DO love him right?"

Sam blinked at him.

"Somehow Tucker. It's scary even, but you make sense."

"Of course it makes sense! I'm a genius, remember?"

Sam rolled her eyes at him.

-Tucker? A Genius? Yeah right.-

"Danny, it's ok. You say it was a ghost right? Ghosts can't die. They're already dead."

Danny looked at her finally. If ghosts are already dead, then why did his Father say they could die? His mind was so screwed up at this point, he couldn't tell which way was up even if he wee standing. Sam looked at Tucker, who still waited by the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I didn't do anything."

Sam then gave him a glare. One that said 'Either do something or leave before I tear your head off.' And Tucker knew she was capable of it.

"Ok, fine. Whatever you want."

And he went out the door, shutting it behind him. Once Sam was satisfied with Tuckers departure, she placed her hand under Danny's chin and forced him to look at her.

"Look Danny. I can't stand seeing you like this. It's breaking my heart. And Tuck's not feeling right about it either. Please. Tell me what I have to do to get through to you?"

She considered Tuckers idea, but even she knew his ideas had a tendency of backfiring, or going out of hand. Right now, She did not want to loose control.

"Danny. Please. You scare my like this. And I feel I must do something about it..."

She leans to him and covers his mouth with her own. For a moment, Danny's eyes dilate, and his mind scrambles. But then...

-I know this feeling...-

Somehow, in the back of his mind, something familiar shows itself. Something he could trust, something he could rely on. Something that he did not have to fear. Yes, it was his love for Sam. Her earlier reply works into his mind at last. She did not like to see him in disorder, and he had to remedy that to keep her from crying. This simple kiss broke the real Danny free from the gloomy prison of his mind. Cautiously, he places his arms around her waist and pulls her against him, taking her by surprise.

-Whoa. He's finally reacting... Better than I hoped-

Sam smiled into their kiss. Then Danny began to groan in delight. He wanted to take this kiss to the next step, and Sam sensed it.

-Wait... Tucker's right outside the door. Can't let him walk in on us like this.-

Carefully, she places her hands against his chest and pushed him away. An expression of confusion and shock came across his face. This look was better than the one he had when he was distressed.

"I would love it if we could continue"

She told him,

"But I don't want Tuck to walk in when we're half naked."

Hearing her words, Tuck then stuck his head in.

"Did you just say you were half naked?"

A perverted smile from ear to ear on his face. His reply was a pillow thrown at his head. Then laughter. Not from Sam, it was Danny. He was smiling.

"I'm sorry I got you all worried about me."

He said, astounding them both of his fast recovery.

"I was just upset at what happened."

"Upset... You were distressed."

Tucker says, not fully in the room and shutting the door.

"The kind of which you may have committed suicide over."

Danny looked down at his feet in shame. Would it be possible for his mind to be in that kind of state?

"Sorry."

Then Danny Phantom shifted back to Danny Fenton. Sam's arm with around his shoulder and leaned him against her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. But you can start by telling us exactly what happened."

Danny stood and began to pace about the room, wondering where to start.

"Before our...second late night meeting..."

Danny cleared his throat. Sam knew exactly what he meant.

"I ran into this strange cloaked ghost. He had a strange way of speaking. He sounded like he was from Hamlet."

"The pig carton?"

Tuck asked, confused, only to have Sam slam his arm.

"No idiot. Hamlet. One of Shakespeare's plays."

"He told me he had a quest to complete and he wanted my help. I didn't exactly tell him I'd do it, but he then used some kind of spell on me, taking over my mind. I fought against him, but he was too strong. He said something I'll never forget. "I am a simple ghost. A ghost looking for a place to die.'"

Danny took in a breath and sighed it back out.

"He took over my mind last night and took me to the old burnt warehouse. The one that started the 'Firestorm'"

"Hey I was there when that happened."

Tuck cut in."

"Said no one in the building survived."

"And when they recovered everyone's bodies, they couldn't find one."

Sam added, Danny nodded to her.

"You mean this ghost was the spirit of that one that was never found?"

"He said he was tired of reading everyone's hearts and minds, only to be hurt by painful memories. To end his suffering, he asked me to destroy the remnants of the building while he waited underneath it."

"And was crushed when it fell on him."

Sam conclude for him. Danny nodded. But then Tucker asked.

"But how could a building falling down on a ghost kill it? I mean, they can go through walls and other solid objects."

"For once Danny, Tucker is right."

"Yeah...wait a minute."

And once again, Tucker and Sam began to argue, leaving Danny alone to stare out his window in a sigh. Nothing much changes.

----------------

Meanwhile at the ruins of the warehouse, the smoke and ash began to settle. No one cared about the collapse of the building, it was old and decrepit. Only one person cared for it, and his ghostly hand thrusted from the pile, enraged at his failure.

TO BE CONTINUED

---------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause there's gonna be more!

ALSO, I've written seven chapters with this ghost popping in and out, and I could never find a decent name for him. I could use some ideas, so please submit what you think his name should be ok? Please and Thank you

Until Next Time

Theo


	8. One Won't Die, One Won't Quit

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.P. All I own is the idea for this fiction and any made up characters I add.

------------------------

Chapter 8- One Won't Die, One Won't Quit

To Danny, he was still torn up inside from his actions earlier today. He destroyed a building in order to destroy a ghost with a death wish. How could he do that? And why?

Tucker and Sam sat with him in his room, completely ignoring the fact they should be in school right now. Danny's sanity was more important than going down jerk-infested halls. However, no matter what his friends said, or tried (Mostly Sam) His mind kept thinking to that one ghost the one who had no name. Danny smiled at the two best friends anyone could ask for. They sacrificed their day at school for him. They may get in trouble for it, but it felt reassuring that they would risk such punishment for him. What true friends.

"Thanks you two."

Danny said finally, all traces of his earlier anxiety gone from his voice.

"I owe you both."

"Just buy me a malt shake and we'll call it even."

Tucker suggested. Danny then turned to Sam.

"And you?"

"I'll tell you later."

That smile on her face was not lost to him. If he offered anything in terms of thanks, she knew exactly what she wanted in return. Perhaps it was fortunate that Jazz bought him those condoms. God he hoped neither of them peeked under his bed. Otherwise the sheer embarrassment would kill Danny. That and the fact his secret with Sam would be leaked out.

"I'm feeling much better now. You don't have to hang around here for me..."

"Oh, but we want to."

Sam said with a scheming tone of voice. Danny blinked at her. With her tone, one would think she's about to use blackmail. Was she qualified or even capable to do such a thing?

"You're not getting any of us to leave until we know absolutely sure you'll be alright."

Sam replied, looking sternly at him.

"I don't want to loose you when I just got you. I was afraid you had crossed the line into suicide."

"Listen to her Danny. She knows what she's talking about."

Danny sat silently in their presence, trying to convince himself he's ok. After Sam reintroduced her love into his head, he began to sort things out. Sure that ghost wanted to die, and he fulfilled that request. But was it his fault the ghost wanted to die? No! Was it his fault the building collapsed? Perhaps, however, he was still under the influence of the ghost's spell, so it couldn't be entirely his fault.

Danny then looked at his clock. 2:56. Schools just about over now. They wasted the whole day in his room because of his temporary insanity. How could he pay off such a debt to his friends?

"Guys' have I ever told you I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have friends like you?"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other with a mischievous grin, and then turned to Danny, who inched back out of reflex.

"No, but you better start making up for it."

-Great...I'm dead... again...-

-----------------------------

The ghost didn't die! He was furious at his mistake! With the last remnants of his memory from the fire gone, he should have vanished as well, like a childhood memory from the imaginations of grown ups. Yet he did not fade. He was not forgotten! Thus he did not diminish from this plane of reality. Why? Forcing himself from what was suppose to be his grave, he hid himself from human eyes.

"Such a naive fool am I. Danny Phantom was not able to rid me of my scarred life. Am I forever shamed and doomed to wonder this existence? Woe is I."

Wallowing in self-pity, the ghost willed himself away to forget this place.

----------------

The following day, Danny, Sam and Tucker wondered down the school like they normally did. Glad to see the three of them together again, especially Sam. Mr. Lancer, on the other hand, was furious.

"Miss Manson! Mister Foley! Would you two please report to my office now?"

Both Sam and Tucker swallowed hard in unison. In Lancers tone of voice, it was going to be bad. Both looked at Danny and he gave them an unreadable expression. Tucker swallowed his fear, (Or tried to look as though he did) and marched up first. After a quick reassuring hug from Danny, Sam followed suit. The door to Mr. Lancers English room towered above them both. Danny gave them both a pat on the back, and waited against the wall for them. Tucker and Sam then entered 'No Man's Land'. Glancing to see if anyone was watching, Danny went invisible and intangible and passed through the wall, only to hover over Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer.

Like a judge, he sat at his desk whilst the two suspects await judgment. The silence was enough to drive anyone mad.

"You think it's cute wasn't it?"

Lancer growled, entwining his fingers.

"I do not like to made a fool of. Especially at the beginning of the school day. It was pretty clever of you to get Jazz involved."

Sam and Tucker glanced at themselves then to the vice principal.

"Mr. Lancer sir. I don't think we understand. What'd we do?"

Tucker was dumb enough to ask, only to feet Sam kick his shin. Tuck winched from the assault, but tried his best to keep a straight face, despite the fact that Sam's heavy leather boot caused a bruise right on his bone.

"I take skipping school as a serious misdeed. Unless you had a written consent from a parent or had been accompanied by a parent, I see no reason for you to run off like you did."

"But Mr. Lancer..."

Sam began only to get cut off by Lancers defiant stare.

"Jazz told me you were off to get something for the school. Had you come back with something, I may have overlooked the premature absence. However, the fact that you did not return until this morning leads me to believe you have nothing for the schools benefit. For the next week, you shall both stay after school in detention!"

The hammer fell on both of them and their moths fell open. This wasn't the first detention they received, but perhaps the most sever. Staying after school of a week? How could they take that? Danny circled above them, listening intently. How could he float there and say nothing about what happened yesterday? He was on the verge of mental break down, and they came to his rescue.

Sam and Tucker stared unbelieving what they just heard.

"However..."

Lancer began with a more friendly voice.

"I want to hear what happened yesterday. If you tell me a good story, I'll withdraw the sentence."

Strange. Lancer was now acting funny Sam noticed. Unless he was having PMS or he had some severe mood swings today. However, she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to get bailed from detention.

"Yesterday we were waiting for Danny, but he never showed up."

Lancers eyebrow raised in question.

"When we went looking for him, we ran into Jazz, and asked her if she's seen him."

"And did she?"

"No. She hadn't even seen him at home. Naturally Tucker and I became worried. So we left the school to see if he was in trouble."

"And did you find him?"

Sam noticed the cockiness of Lancers voice, but didn't think anything of it. Thinking quickly, she says.

"He was on the verge of suicide. We had to make sure he was ok"

Lancers expression changed entirely. No longer the strict teacher, but now a caring individual.

"Is he ok? What happened?"

"He's ok. He's here today."

"But..."

Tucker added.

"He witnessed someone getting killed in an accident, and he blames himself, even though we're sure he had NOTHING to do with what happened."

"I see..."

Lancer then thought.

"Because you both are willing to risk great punishment for this action, I want to have a talk with Danny now."

He pressed a button to his intercom.

"Danny Fenton. Please come to my office."

Danny quickly phased out the wall and became human again. He waited out the door for a few minutes. It would seem suspicious if he showed up an Lancers office two seconds after he was called. After a couple of minutes, Danny knocked on the door, and he heard Lancers voice him entrée.

"During the minutes outside, Danny forced his eyes to go red, as though he just recovered from some severe ordeal. Lancer noticed Danny's expression. Defiantly strange and unusual.

"Danny. Samantha and Tucker have told me about what happened. However, if you don't mind, I would like to hear your story."

Danny faked a sniffle, appearing distressed about recalling yesterday's events. At this point, it wasn't much of an act anymore.

"Yester day, I was on my way to school when I passed the old Firestorm warehouse..."

He began, his voice starting to crack

"I saw him standing there, under the old support beams. He was knocking them down..."

Lancers face then softened. That was a genuine voice from Danny's mouth

"I told him to stop... but...but... the building fell..."

Danny fell to his knees, weeping in his hands. Lancer stood over his desk to see Danny. What he saw was extremely difficult to fake, and he knew Danny wasn't capable of acting flawlessly unless what happened actually happened. Lancer opened his desk and pulled out a clipping of yesterday's headlines. He looked at the picture intently. And sitting there in the ruble he could see a faint image of a person. The hair the face... it was Danny in the picture. His face was white from shock and his eyes red from his crying. Lancer then looked at the real Danny before him. Both Sam and Tucker knelt next to him, trying to bring comfort to their friend. Lancer sighed. There was no way these children could be telling a lie.

"Very well. Sam, Tucker, forget what we've discussed. You may be dismissed."

Sam and Tucker felt a heavy weight lift from their hearts. They helped Danny to his feet. His face refused to look up. The boy stared at the floor beneath his feet; ashamed he was unable to be strong in front of his friends.

"Danny."

Lancer said, making the three turn back after reaching the door.

"I am sorry. If you need someone to speak to, you are welcomed to come to me."

Danny nodded, then wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Thanks."

Lancer frowned when they shut the door behind them. He knew of Danny's potential. But to watch someone bring a building down on themselves probably would've snapped even Lancers mind. He only hoped Danny wouldn't do anything rash. But if it did happen, he's got two excellent friends...

TO BE CONTINUED

-------------------------

I hope you enjoyed.

Until Next Time

Theo


	9. Sadness To Anger

The reason why I left them 14 in this story (And because it takes place after the Ember episode) and overdoing it somewhat, is because I feel it is around time in a persons life when they start developing their minds hearts and emotions as they cross into adulthood. This is a VERY important detail to this story of mine. PLEASE no flames.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. P. or its characters. All I own is the idea for this fic and any made up characters I add.

WARNING!!! This chapter contains violence and talk of suicide. If these scare of offend you in any way, you may want to leave instead. You Have Been Warned!!

-----------------------

Chapter 9 – Sadness to Anger

Sam and Tucker laughed once they were out of earshot from Mr. Lancer's room. Both of them delighted that their Vice Principle showed pity on them from skipping school on Danny's benefit. Tucker leaned against Danny, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Thank you for that Danny, that was great acting. You should join the Drama club."

"I wasn't acting."

Danny said sternly at Tucker. Tucker than looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean you actually..."

"Broke down in there. Yeah."

"But Danny."

Sam started, sounding concerned.

"That means something REALLY is wrong with you. You may have to see a councilor."

"He don't need no stinking shrunk!"

Tucker said, putting his arm around Dannys shoulder.

"My boy's ok."

"Uh, Tuck. The word is Shrink. And I'm not sure I'm ok."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

He started

"When I brought that building down on top of him... I liked it. I mean I really liked it."

"So?"

"Tucker! This means Danny could develop a fascination with killing! Do you want that to happened?"

Sam said, grabbing Tucker by the collar and threatening him. Tucker, not wanting to be hit, shook his head and Sam released him.

"What about the councilor?"

"No way!"

Danny objected, waving his hands.

"I do NOT want this to go around as a rumor. So long as I'm left alone about it, I should be ok."

"But just in case, I think one of us should be with you at all times."

Sam suggested, who received nods from both Tucker and Danny.

----------------------

All day, either Sam or Tucker, or both accompanied Danny. Neither of them taking his eyes off him. Danny felt somewhat secure knowing that if anything were to happen, someone was nearby to help him cope. Both Sam and Tucker walked him home, and they didn't abandon him until after he got inside his house. Sighing, Danny went to his room and downloaded his things. Afterwards, decided to go to the kitchen. Unfortunately, he wasn't too thrill to see who waited for him there.

Both of his Parents as well as Mr. Lancer sat at the table, conversing until Danny walked in. The moment he did, the adults went deathly silent, staring at him.

"Uh... Hi..."

"Danny, why didn't you tell us?"

His mother demanded as she went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, weeping into his shoulder. Again, Danny was mortified, as well as confused.

"You should have told us something was bothering you."

Dannys father then said, placing his hand on Danny's head.

"Was it our fault? Be honest, you can tell us."

Danny turned to Mr. Lancer in a vain attempt for help. But the teacher slash vice principle simply stood nearby.

"He's got some excellent friends Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. They helped him bare through the ordeal."

"Why couldn't you tell us, Danny?"

His mother still demanded.

"I... I wasn't thinking..."

"Damn straight you weren't thinking!"

Jack shouted, only to get a glare from his wife and Danny's mother.

"Perhaps if you'd stop yelling at him, he wouldn't be tempted to fire a gun at his head!"

"Mom, I'm ok. Really."

He said, gently breaking away from her arms.

"I just had to think things out."

"Then start thinking Mister! I do NOT want to hear about you becoming suicidal again!"

"I AM sorry. I didn't want you all to worry."

His eyes fell to the ground

"That's why I didn't tell you..."

"Honey, it's our responsibility as parents to worry..."

"WHERE'S DANNY!?!"

Jazz's voice screamed when she rushed through the front door. She reflexively she ran into the kitchen and skidded to a stop, tremendously relived that Danny was there.

"You do that to me again and I will hunt you down!"

Jazz threatened. Only to put her hands on his shoulders.

"I swear. If you die on me, I will have to kill you."

Danny blinked at her words. That didn't make sense. She winked at him and knew he didn't get the joke.

"Double negative. Cancels each other out."

"Uh... everyone... I appreciate all your concern and worry, but I'm feeling suffocated..."

"Quick Maddie! Grab the oxygen mask, I'll apply pressure to the lungs! Mr. Lance, do you know mouth-to-mouth?"

Dannys father overreacted, thinking Danny was cutting off his own air supply. Only to have Dannys mother slap him across the face. Instantly his over reaction died.

"Sorry."

He grinned sheepishly.

"As I was saying, I feel suffocated, so if you all don't mind, I'd like to got to my room."

"Of course."

Danny's mom said, drawing away from him and giving him a clear path to the stairs. As Danny left the room, he couldn't help feeling strange at all their sudden worried reaction towards his slight insanity.

-Perhaps they all do care. Or maybe I'm loosing it.-

Without another word, he fell asleep on his bed the moment he fell on it.

----------------

"Danny...Danny..."

He heard a voice whisper in his sleep. He then felt a gentle nudge and his eyes opened slowly.

"What is it?"

He asked, barely awake. It was then he recognized his mother's voice.

"You've been asleep for four hours. You friend Sam is on the phone."

-Sam?-

That was enough to get him to sit up. His mother loomed over him like a watchdog, making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. What he pulled for the past two days has gotten her strung up tighter than a guitar string. Danny really couldn't blame her though. She was, after all, his mother. About five minutes later, Danny crept down the stairs, followed closely by his mother. Barely awake, he takes the phone from the kitchen.

"Hmmm... Hello?"

"Danny, it's me. Are you awake?"

"No."

Danny said, the slumber still in his voice.

"I'll make this quick. Come over tonight. We have GOT to talk."

Her voice was so firm, yet so soft all at once. Or perhaps that was because he was still half asleep. He couldn't tell, and quite frankly, he didn't care.

"Ok, Be around ten."

He hung up the phone and nearly fell asleep against the wall.

"That was Sam right?"

Jazz asked rather cheerfully. Danny's eyes half opened

"So?"

"Just wanted to know how things are going between you two."

"Things are fine."

He straightened himself up and walked away.

"Have you kissed her yet?"

Danny froze. His back hunched up like it was a blow to the head. Danny's mother looked at him for a response.

-Please tell her no, please tell her no, please tell her no...-

Maddie silently prayed in her mind. Danny relaxed a bit and looked over his shoulder at his sister.

"Of course not! We're just friends."

"That's not what I hear at the school."

She smile fiendishly

"Word is you two are getting married."

Maddie had to sit down before she could faint. That's when Jack arrived.

"Who's getting married?"

"Danny and Sam."

Jazz teased, only to have Danny face to face against her

"First of all, that's a false rumor. Nothings going on between us! Second we're both under aged!"

-Yet she and I still made love Sunday night...-

"And third, do you see any engagement ring on any of my fingers?"

He held out his hands to show her. When she gave no response, Danny turned away.

"I thought so."

Jazz stood there stunned that her own brother would lash out so. Both their parents thought the same thing. Perhaps this anger of his was an outcry for help. They don't know what to think anymore.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

---------------------

Hope you enjoyed. ALSO, I'm still waiting for ideas on what to name that one ghost. Help me out please.

Until Next Time

Theo


	10. Lights in the Night

Genius? Sexy? Awesome writer? I did not expect such praises. I don't deserve them. I'm not worthy! It's all of you who read and like my stoies that should be praised! I bow my head to every one of you out there. Thank you all for liking me and my story so I can continue it! THANK YOU ALL!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom. (I bet you didn't know that did you? Just Kidding) All I own is the idea for this fic and any made up characters I add.

----------------

Chapter 10- Lights in the Night

Danny met with Sam just like he promised. He was tapping at her window by 9:30 and she was glad to see him, especially now that he had a chance to calm down and sort things out in his head. He did not really want to see her tonight, but her 'We need to talk' tone told him that she meant business. If he didn't show up at her place, he knew she was more than willing and able to sneak into his place. He went intangible and entered her room just like she asked.

"Ok Sam. I'm here. What's going on?"

He asked the moment he went from ghost to human. Then Danny noticed it. How the moonlight shone through her window to cast its glow about her gorgeous body. For a moment, he was awestruck, staring at her with his mouth hanging open. Sam blinked questionably at him. She knew that look. It was the same one he uses whenever he saw Paulina. Sam smiled then, Paulina was no longer a threat, and his eyes were focused on her alone. She'll accept it with pleasurable dignity.

"How are you feeling?"

"I really wish everyone would stop asking me that. I feel fine."

"I understand your frustration Danny. But you've got to understand that now we're together, I'm going to worry about you whether you like it or not."

"I suppose I don't have a choice?"

Sam shook her head, only to force Danny to hang his. He never knew everyone he knows worried about him so much. But then, he is only 14. How was he to know? Danny then sat on the side of her bed and she in turn sat next to him.

"Thank you Sam. I do feel much better knowing you care about me."

"And I know you care about me. That's why I know you won't do anything to upset me."

She looked deep into his eyes then. She knew what she said was true.

"So Danny. Would you mind if we went out?"

Danny thought a moment.

"Of course. When?"

"Right now."

She took Danny's hands and stood up, pulling him with her.

"But...But Sam, it's after ten. Nothings open this late..."

"I just want to fly around with you. That's all. Remember? It was about two weeks ago."

Danny thought back. The day Ember came to town and hypnotized nearly every student at Casper High. Danny wasn't affected because he was part Phantom. And Sam was also unaffected because of the Fenton phone she wore as earrings. Of course it was the same night when Ember played some kind of love spell and Danny had no protection against it. It was then he fell head over heals for Sam, only to have her break his heart in order to break the spell off of him.

"I remember. The look on Mr. Lancers face when we escaped from him was priceless."

Danny then fell to his knees and as best he could, imitate Lancer's reaction.

"'My God! They're slipping though my fingers!'"

Sam couldn't help but laugh. It was one of the most priceless moments she had the honor of witnessing before Danny carried her along over the city. It was back then when she realized she really loved him.

"Could we Danny? Please?"

"Anything for you, Sam. You know that."

He held her hand, then they went intangible and phased through the wall into the world outside.

-------------

Hours later, the two sat on the edge of the malls rooftop, looking down upon the city below. The city lights burned at the darkness as the stars did the same. It was as it the world did not subsist, only stars in a dark sky. Sam hugged her knees as she took in the whole view.

-Nothing but stars...-

She thought as a smile crept across her lips.

-Stars in which Danny and I alone can dance upon.-

If there was music playing, she would have grabbed Danny and start dancing right there on the roof top of the mall. Privacy, starlight and music. Many a woman's dream date. She glanced at Danny and saw the moonlight shimmer about his ghost white hair and green eyes. He was like an angel cast upon this earth to watch over her... A Guardian Angel. Or rather Guardian Phantom. When Danny felt her gaze, he turned to her.

"What? What is it?"

Taking a moment to choose her words, she smiled at him and chuckled.

"Nothing. I was just noticing how handsome you are."

She felt his arm go around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh, so now you're teasing me right?"

He chuckled back.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. That's my job."

"And I take it that Tuckers job is to humiliate me, right?"

"Something like that."

The two fell silent as they leaned against the other in peaceful bliss, watching the stars and lights twinkle at their love.

"Danny?"

"Yes my Sam?"

"I love you. Please don't turn me away. Don't make me cry. Please?"

Danny turned to her to see real concern in her lavender eyes. Such eyes were never meant to be sad. Gently, he pulled her to him and planted a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

"I swear to you by my powers and my love for you, I shall never do such things. I love you too much to allow anything come between us."

"What about the space between us now?"

She chuckled, noticing the gap between her and him. Danny smiled at this.

"I can remedy that."

And he did. He pulled her against him tightly, but lovingly and kissed her as only a lover would.

--------------

Meanwhile, he waits and watches Danny from a distance. The same ghost who prayed to die, but had not done so. His yellow eyes tightened at Danny. Because of the Phantom's failure, he was unable to be erased from existence. Unable to cross over into Heaven or Hell. Such a destination was this ghost's goal. Danny Phantom, being part ghost, but also part human bordered between the two realities, thus he must know the secret from shifting from one plane to another. Hoping for some answers, he read into the hearts and minds of Danny and Sam. Only to get a completely different response.

-Love... Twas once a thing I knew of.-

The ghost thought sadly.

-I have forgotten it all... Thy loving wife... thy daughters and sons... Revenge I do not seek on this boy. I cry to the Heavens for absolution of what I must do. Forgive this tortured soul oh Lord and deliver me from the hands of the wrath that swells in my chest!-

And he vanished to plot what he must do to rest in peace. A tortured soul in need of respite. One must be cruel in order to be kind, and cruel is what the ghost wants if he wishes to traverse to his destination.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------

I do apologize for cutting this chapter so short, but I was running out of ideas on how to lengthen it. I'll get the next chapter up soon

Until Next Time

Theo


	11. Dread Falls

Hi everyone. I do apologize for taking so long to get this story updated. But family issues were present. On the 23 of October, I turned 23 years old (OMG) Also I'm starting a new job and other such things. I won't be able to update as much as I have before, but I will continue to write this story until it is finished. Thanks for baring with me.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DP Nor it's characters. I only own the idea and any made-up characters.

WARNING!! You should know this by now. If not, 'Shame on you!' Adult situations present. I.E. Language, violence sexual situations ect.

--------------------------

Chapter 11 – Dread Falls

Danny and Sam came to school hand in hand with Tucker walking slightly behind. He looked at the couple and smiled. This display of love meant Danny was recovering from his temporary mental break down and that meant a lot to young Tucker. Yet Danny's attention was mostly on Sam nowadays, but Tuck didn't mind. Being their best friend, he knew it was best that they were happy, and that he would have to be their support. That alone was enough to satisfy him.

"Dude, I've got to go to Algebra to take care of a few things. See ya at lunch."

Tucker said suddenly, as he removed himself from the group. Both Danny and Sam looked at him. Tucker volunteering to go to Math class? Say it ain't so. Sam gave a nervous smile. This did not bode well. The last time Tucker was suspicious about something with school, it usually meant an all-meat menu in the cafeteria. Something Sam utterly despises.

"I don't like it. Danny, I'll catch up with you later."

"Going to see if he puts a chunk of cow in the salad?"

"If he does, I'll put of chunk of him in the grinder!"

Danny chuckled slightly as Sam ran after Tucker. This comical scene always amused him to some point. But then something catastrophic usually follows after. As Danny places his books into his locker, he didn't notice the 'Jerk Squad' conspiring against him nearby.

After a decent plan of humiliation was conducted, Paulina stood straight and approached Danny from behind while to others watched what would transpire.

"Hello Danny."

She said with her seductive tone. Danny tightened at the sound of her voice and he froze. Not in fear or dread, but in annoyance.

"Yes Paulina?"

He shut his locker and turned to her with a serious expression. Paulina smiled in on herself. Seeing Danny like this would make it more a thrill to steal him away from that Gothic Chick.

"Say Danny. I've got some free time after school today. Would you like to go with me to the mall?"

She gave him her award-winning smile, knowing he could not resist.

-Now when he agrees, I'll take he away and shatter his heart against that dark vampiric bitch. It'll be so much fun watching him squirm!-

Danny's eyes tightened slightly. Somehow he knew her plans. He wouldn't be caught dead with her. It was Sam he wanted. Not this shallow tramp. And for the past few days, he realized that.

"No."

He said simply and turned away.

"Ok, I'll see you at... **WHAT**!?!?!"

She did a double take. At first she didn't hear his words until they registered in her mind. Someone actually turned her down? Danny of all people?

"What did you say?"

"My answer...is NO. Have fun plucking someone else's heart!"

And without looking back at her or even stopping, he left towards the cafeteria, leaving Paulina to deal with her friends who, at the moment, were rolling on the floor with laugher at her expense.

-----------------------

"I can't believe she tried to steal you away!"

Sam exclaimed, both enraged at Paulina, but delighted that Danny turned the shallow bitch down.

"I can't believe you turned her down!"

Tucker said, disbelieving, only to be lifted off the ground by his collar and Sam's lavender eyes burning deeply into the poor boy's soul. Tuck sweated bullets as he unwillingly stared back

"Err... Perhaps I misspoke..."

"No really, you think!?"

And Sam slammed him back into his seat, and perhaps put several bruise among his posterior in doing so.

"Calm down Sam. You don't want to get expelled for painting the halls with Tucks insides."

"I am so close to the breaking point, I'd do it just for some satisfaction..."

Tuck cautiously slid away, but not secretly. Danny's gaze, though soft, but also firm, silently told Tuck to stop withdrawing if he wants to live another day.

"Don't worry Sam. If you want some satisfaction, I know how to do it."

And he casually hid his grin behind his drink as he took a sip. Sam's eyes blinked at him, at first, not quite understanding what he meant. She realized what he was implying a moment later and her smile was one to turn heads. It certainly turned Danny's

"I may just take you up on that offer later."

Tuck watched in silence, praying that Sam's anger was repressed somehow so she won't beat him within an inch of his life, or even worse. Perhaps it was not a good day to be at school...

-------------------

"Ah Ha!"

Jack said, holding up the small portable devise.

"The Fenton Locator has been completed!"

"But do we have a test subject?"

Maddie asked carefully, only to see Jack retrieve the Fenton Thermos

"Of course my dear ghost-catching wife! The ghost Danny caught for us."

And the Box Ghost was then released

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! Again I break free from your pathetic round cage! Now prepare to be destroyed! FOR ALL ETERNITY!!

"Prepare THIS!"

Jack aimed the device and pushed a button. A blue ray of light came from the front of the locator and struck the Box Ghost cleaning.

"What... Is...this...attempt..."

As he tried to speak, the locator sucked upon his ectoplasm energy, draining the ghost of its precious spiritual essence.

"Impossible... I AM...THE...BOX..."

He could not finish. With his powers stripped of him, he collapsed to the floor heavily, barely breathing.

"HA! SUCCESS!"

Jack jumped in triumph. Grinning from ear to ear, he looked at his wife Maddie, who made the same face.

"Beware you rancid Ghosts. The Fenton's re making a come-back!"

----------------

At that same moment, Danny felt a shudder crawl down his spine. Something did not fell right all of a sudden. His instincts told him something apocalyptic was about to happen.

"Hey guys? Is it just me, or do you feel something went terribly wrong?"

Sam and tucker looked at him, then both of them thought for a second.

"That's strange."

Sam said, still in thought

"Something does seem out of place..."

"It feels like a ghost just walked across him spine."

Tucker said, shivering from the new sensation.

"And a fat ghost at that"

Danny waited but no Ghost Breath. If no ghost breath, then it wasn't a ghost that suddenly caused the air of fear around them. What could it be?

TO BE CONTINUED

--------------------

Sorry I had to end the chapter short, but I liked how it ended there. What's going to happen now that Danny's parents now have a device that can not only seek him out, but drain his powers as well? You'll have to find out later.

Until Next Time

Theo


	12. Glimpse of Love Undefined

Hello everyone. Theo here. I hope I haven't angered everyone for my late updates, but I've been very busy lately. My new job's been taking a lot out of me. But hey, I'm getting paid so I can't complain...Much...

WARNING!!! Adult situations present. If you don't know what that means yet, **SHAME ON YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!** (Just kidding.) Language, violence, and sexual situations all contained within. If any of these disturb you (Or you are under the age of 17) You may want to leave instead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

-----------------------------

Chapter 12 – Glimpse of Love Undefined

Danny walked with both Tucker and Sam from school. Despite the strange feeling of dread that crept over them earlier, they managed to keep their minds on other matters. Who knew what could go on in the mind of these three best friends? But then again, no one else really cared.

"So Tuck. Manage to beat Doomed yet?"

Sam asked suddenly to Tucker.

"Of course not. If you were game savvy, you'd..."

Sam's eyes tightened.

"...Never mind..."

Tuck slumped back, defeated not only by Sam in the gaming world, but by Sam in the real world as well. Tuck did not want to invoke the wrath of the gamer genius who created Chaos. Tuckers feeble 'Fryer Tuck' could never defeat Chaos or Sam in Doomed. Hell, even Danny and his 'Ghostboy' fell to the might of Sam's character in the online game often enough.

As the three walked the streets of Amity Park, one would think they were off to a party of sorts, even though they were merely walking home from school. They laughed, shouted and even cried along their way, like three carolers going from house to house during the Christmas season. However, Christmas was still two months away.

"Hey guys. I promised my Mom I'd run some errands for her after school."

Tuck said

"I'll catch you all tomorrow."

He waved goodbye then ran off into the distance, leaving Danny and Sam together.

"Is it just me,"

Sam wondered out loud.

"Or does it seem Tucker's been making up excuses just to leave us alone?"

Danny held his chin in thought. It's true though. Lately Tucker's been saying things in order to get himself away from the two. He needs to run errands. His parents want him home. Or he's off to some strange event with his family. Whatever the case, Tuckers friends began to think they were nothing but cover stories, made-up to give him a reason to run off. The question is...Why?

-I honestly don't get it. Is he afraid to hang out with us?-

Danny thought, only to turn to Sam.

"You don't think he's up to something?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Perhaps he's just giving us time to ourselves."

To emphasize his point, he put his arm around her waist, and pulled her against him. Sam's cheeks turn bright red as she smiled sincerely to his touch. It was strange, but she suddenly felt so at ease with him out in the open, so exposed to prying eyes. Or perhaps it was because this simple gesture of affection eased her mind about how distressed he was before. His self-annihilation tendencies long forgotten.

She wrapped one arm around his waist and placed another on his heart in reflex to his gesture, and he too blushed. Feeling so content with her was enough. He would damn God if his Phantom Breath was to go off now. And luckily for him, no such thing occurred. When the two reached the steps of her house, Danny withdrew himself from her. He did not want to be seen by her parents that he was having a relationship with their daughter. The last thing he wanted now was a confrontation with an angry mom and dad. Paulina's father was the perfect example of what he feared.

Sam was curious about his hesitation then. Danny's mind was focused on something then, and she wondered what. It couldn't have been about her though, the expression on his face alone told her that much. She prayed it was not an after effect from his melancholy. She did not like that at all. In order to break him from his sudden stillness, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him the only way they would as lovers.

Danny blink as he felt Sam's tongue suddenly invade his mouth. He then surrendered to her, his heart pounding hard against his chest. Without thinking, his hands went around her waist and he held her tighter against him as she in turned did the same with her arms around his neck. Surges of pleasure erupted from within each other's every nerve to their brains, and real world melted around them.

Sam pulled away to regain her breath, her smile was one Danny had seen before. And his mimicked it. They stood at the steps of her house, staring at one another, content at the moment of love between them. But there was a yearning for more. An urge to consecrate their love. And they were more than willing to do so.

"Danny. Remember what you said? About satisfying me? I'm taking up your offer now."

"Of course, my Goth Bird of Happiness."

He chuckled slightly, remembering what she said during Spirit Week at Casper High. The fact that he remembered such an insignificant detail made her smile again. It meant he paid more attention to her than he lead to believe during all the years they've known each other.

Danny took hold of her waist and using his Phantom powers, turned them both intangible and flew through her window into her room.

-------------

Danny and Sam had locked their lips together for several minutes, but they couldn't care less. If it wasn't for the fact they had to breath, they'd stay that way. Danny withdrew, only to burry his face into the crook of her neck. She arched her back in response, holding his head with one hand with the other explored his body a second time. She moaned in acceptance as Danny's mesmerizing lips and tongue traveled down the length of her neck to her exposed collarbone. The mark he left on her before had faded away, but he was compelled to refresh it, And she silently urged him on, her fingers twirling through his raven black hair.

"Oh...Danny...I love you..."

Her lips trembled as his mouth worked it's magic on the flesh above her Clavicle. She felt him suckle her skin and she was wrapped him rapture. That same feeling of release came to her, but she was determining to hold it back as much as possible. She couldn't take it anymore. She took hold of Danny's pants and unbuttoned them, then yanked them off with surprising roughness.

"Danny... Nude me..."

After leaving his mark upon her, he obliged to her request. He took hold of her shirt and pulled it over her head, followed shortly by her skirt, pants, then underwear. Sam did the same to Danny, throwing his shirt off of him, then his boxers. The two stood, facing each other, visually admiring their naked lover. Sam grinned at the arousal she gave to Danny and he body told her that. She placed her hands on his shoulders and approached him.

"Danny. If you don't mind, I'd like to try something."

Danny tilts his head and looked at her questionably.

"I don't mind anything you do Sam. But what is it you intend to try?"

"This."

She grinned, then fell to her knees and finally held Danny's manhood lovingly. Danny gasped suddenly in surprise, and then it ebbed into moans of encouragement as he felt Sam stroke him. She delighted in his reaction, as he stood mesmerized by what she's doing to him. Grinning, she prepares for the next step. She opened her mouth wide, and closed her lips around his penis.

"Oh, God... Sam..."

He had never felt such a thing as Sam sucked his manhood. It was an indescribable feeling that could only be matched by one thing he has experienced with Sam before. She moved back and forth, taking all of him down her throat, then pulling back, only to pull forward again, her tongue running down the length of his penis in sheer delight. His moans encouraged her as she licked and sucked the length of him. To have him surrender himself to her made her feel empowered, something she would exploit today.

"Sam...please...I'm..."

She stopped and only stroked him a few times before rising to her feet again. Danny reached for his pants and pulled out a small square. Sam knew instantly what it was and took it from him, only to place the condom over his manhood. She then took his hands and pulled him to the bed, where together, they fell upon it in a lovers embrace. Without words, she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles at the small of his back. Danny instantly knew what she wanted and obeyed. He pushed himself into her, and she groaned in utter delight

"I can't believe... how great...that feels..."

She moaned between thrusts. Danny pushed into her softly and gently at first, but his rhythm picked up as Sam tightened herself around him, forcing the experience to become something beyond reality itself.

"I love you Sam..."

Danny gasped as he pushed into her, drew back and pushed again. Sam moved her hips to meat with his, the feeling so incredibly she felt she would burst any moment now, but regardless, she contained herself to allow their love play to last as long as they could. She grabbed his head and pulled him down upon her breasts, urging him to suck her as he pumped into her.

"Oh god Danny... You're...so...good..."

She retorted as Danny took her right nipple into his mouth, but did not disturb the rhythm of their hips. Her back arched up in reflex to the sensation of such love and pleasure.

"Danny...I can't.... hold back..."

She gasps as her body reached for the breaking point. She pulled her legs back to force Danny into her as far as he could possibly go. Danny, in turn, grasped her waist and pulled her tighter to him in the same fashion. The two lovers felt the pressure inside them build up and was on the brink of exploding. The two could barely contain themselves and they released their essence to each other.

"DANNY!!!"

"SAM!!!"

They cried in unison as they reached the breaking point of their control. Sam felt surges of herself wash over him like a tsunami, where as his was like a shotgun, firing off in rapid succession. Both experienced an orgasm far more fierce than the last, and it was wonderful. Danny, spent and exhausted, fell onto of Sam as she held him to her, breathing heavily as her lover.

"Are you satisfied?"

He whispered in her ear with a slight chuckle and a smile on his weary face.

"Mmmm"

She cooed with a nod, her voice lost to the fatigue. She hugged him to her, feeling his heart beat as fast and as heard as her own. The two soon submitted to weariness and fell asleep in each others arms.

-----------------------

At the meantime, back at Danny's home, Jazz sat at the table, obviously bored at her parents presentation of another device.

"Now, we can find every ghost in this city."

Maddie exclaimed excitedly with her husband.

"And we'll be able to peel them like dry wall paper!"

Jack added, extending the Fenton Locator to Jazz. At first Jazz was both bored and tired of her parents obsession, but now, she was afraid. She had seen what the device did to the Box Ghost. And because she knew Danny was part ghost (Yet he doesn't know she knew) that means their own parents would discover his secret, and perhaps even try to hunt him. Her eyes widened. Could Danny be in danger?

"Wait. Don't you think you're over doing it?"

Jazz asked in an attempt to get them to reconsider their actions.

"If you catch every ghost in town there won't be any left."

"Are you saying you LIKE ghosts?"

Jack asked suspiciously, while give Jazz his 'What are you up to' eyes look. Jazz knew what he was thinking and was quick to respond.

"Of course not. I'm just saying that if you catch them all, you'll run out and you won't be able to hunt ghosts anymore."

"That is true..."

Maddie thought out loud, only to have Jack say.

"There are so many ghost out there, we'll be old parents before even half of them are caught."

Jazz sigh in defeat. She did have to give her dad points for his enthusiasm and energy. Perhaps Danny could avoid the new machine. But then again, perhaps not. She didn't know what to do. She did not want to see Danny hurt. Especially since he had been under a lot of stress, and had been suicidal for a time. She'll just have to stall them somehow. Unfortunately it would take all night for her to think of something.

TO BE CONTINUED

----------------------------

Again, I apologize for the long wait. I'll work faster to get these update sooner.

Until Next Time

Theo


	13. The Truth Through The Pain

WARNING!!! Adult situations present. Violence, Language, and talk of Suicide all accounted for. You may want to leave if any of these factors disturb you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

Disclaimer: BTW I do NOT own Danny Phantom or it's characters. All I own it the idea for this fic and the made-up characters I decide to add.

------------------------

Chapter 13 – The Truth Through The Pain

Danny blew an innocent kiss towards Sam's room when he floated outside, just about to leave. Sam was still asleep in her bed, dreaming the paradise of the wonderful event she and her lover had just experienced. Danny would love to be next to her, his body entangled with her own. Unfortunately, his family was expecting him home, and with as late as it was now, (only 7:15 pm) he knew he had to explain to his parents somehow about why he was late. Of course he would not tell them of the intense relationship with Sam he was having. He could tell them he was depressed and needed to be alone, that could work. After all, everyone is still rather tense about his earlier suicidal inclination. Only Sam and Tucker knew of his recovery of the incident. He could exploit the belief from his family that he was still somewhat in the depths of despair. He has lied to them countless times about him being a ghost, so this should be no big deal right? Somehow, he doubts that.

His home for some reason felt foreboding and rather quite fearful. He stood outside the door, wondering. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled and his pulse was racing. It was as though his own body was trying to warn him of danger. Trying, mind you. Yet in his adolescence, he took the feeling of dread as a nervous side effect of how to speak to his Mom and Dad about his tardiness.

As his hand closed around the doorknob, he never expected was would transpire the moment he opened the door.

As the door slowly opened away from the wall, a computerized voice screamed out

"Ghost entering proximity! Ghost entering proximity!"

Once Danny stepped through, he glanced for the voice, only to have his search end prematurely.

"Take that Phantom Scum!!"

Jack screamed pushing a button on the device. A green ray shot from the small machine and struck Danny before he could comprehend what was happening. If Jack wasn't so eager to catch ghosts, he may have avoided his mistake. Too late.

Danny felt a strange sensation crept over him. He disliked it. It felt like someone began to tear his insides apart from the outside. A painful sensation Danny couldn't help but scream in sheer agony. His entire body twisted in on itself as the Phantom part of him tried to resist the draining power of his parents invention. His very essence being torn apart very slowly. Tortured to a point it was beyond reality itself. Danny could do nothing but scream in such pain, even a God would wintch in fear.

"Danny?"

Jack finally realized once he recognized his son's voice in the excruciating scream he heard.

"Jack! Shut it off!"

Maddie ordered once the parents realized Danny's life was in danger because of them. Jack franticly pushed buttons on the control pad, only to get no response.

"I don't remember the sequence!"

Jack admitted, trying his damnedest to shut the Locator off before it sucked Danny's soul away from its body. Finally, Jazz, overhearing what was transpiring, rushed to the scene with the Fenton Phantom Stick. A Baseball bat with a Fenton logo on it. With a quick swing, she knock the device from her fathers hands and with a few more harder swings, pounded the small box where it fell.

"I'll beat you to ruble with excitement!"

Jazz exclaimed to the lifeless machine as she continued to hammer at the casing with the baseball bat. Only when major circuitry was torn apart did its power die.

Danny laid in the doorway, his life sucked from his body. His family standing over him in a hopeless attempt to stir him awake. Except for a faint beat of his heart, Danny was lifeless...

-----------------

"DANNY!!!"

Sam cried, suddenly awake faster than a bullet could fly.

"DANNY!"

Tucker screamed, canceling his music downloads.

Both of his friends felt his presence leave them for the first time in their life. They did not know what happened to him, all they know is that in the dark corners of their minds, they felt Danny disappear. And it scared them far more than any ghost, or even Death itself could.

---------------------

Two days later...

"Is he going to be ok?"

Sam asked the doctor as they all stood in the hospital lobby. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker all waited for a response. Unfortunately the Doctors grim face was a sign of an answer they did not want.

"I am not sure. He's currently on life support. His body seemed to shut down suddenly. We are fortunate that his heart did not stop, otherwise he would be beyond our care."

"Can you tell us how it happened?""

Tucker asked, not to anyone in particular. The Doctor was the first to answer.

"The cells of his body just stopped working. Luckily his heart was strong enough to keep him alive. But just barely."

"It's all my fault."

Jack admitted, slumping into a chair in self-loathing.

"If I didn't use the Fenton Locator..."

"It's alright dear."

Maddie tried to comfort him

"He had no idea how it would effect humans."

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Can I talk to you about something?"

Sam asked suddenly. Tucker knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Sam, we promised Danny we wouldn't tell."

"That was before Danny's life was in danger."

"But Sam..."

"Look Tuck. I love Danny enough that if I can get him back somehow, I **WILL**. No matter **WHAT** it costs me!"

She then turned to the three remaining members of the Fenton family, and began to tell the long story of Danny and his special activities.

---------------

"I can't believe it..."

Jack gasped, tears in his eyes as well as his wife.

"My own Son, a ghost, hunting other ghosts..."

"I knew something was going on."

Maddie said.

"I just didn't know what."

"He was afraid Mom."

Jazz said.

"Afraid that if you knew the truth, not only would you renounce him, but hunt him and test him as well. He feared we would never accept him as he is."

"No matter what Jasmine. We will always love Danny."

Maddie said to her daughter.

"Regardless of what he is."

The Doctor returned from Danny's room. A slightly more confidant expression on his face.

"Mr. And Mrs. Fenton?"

Jack and Maddie stood, hands intertwined with each other in hope.

"Danny's vitals are starting to recover. It amazing, but he's also starting to regain consciousness. If you'd like. I'll let one of you visit him for a few minutes."

Smiles and tears of joy was upon the five. Danny was recovering. Somehow, they knew he would. It was then decided that Sam would see Danny. Jazz and Tucker knew of the bond she and Danny shared, and Jack and Maddie would accept that.

Danny laid in a hospital bed, a breathing apparatus around his nose and mouth, assisting him to breath properly. Numerous tubes connected to his arm to provide vital replacement body fluids. And he was connected to several machines monitoring his heartbeat, brain patterns and other vital signs. His eyes exposed the pain he was in, and seeing him in such a way stabbed Sam's heart in two.

"Danny?"

His head tilted slowly, trying to avoid any unnecessary pain.

"Sam...?"

"I'm here."

She took hold of his hand into her own and held it as tightly and lovingly as she possible could.

"You scared me. Please don't leave me now that I have you."

Danny tried to smile, but his body had forbidden it. Instead, he tightened his own grip as best he could.

"I don't know how, but after our, ahem, 'moment' I could sense you with me, as though you were right next to me. Then when the accident happened, I somehow knew you were in serious danger. Tucker felt the same thing. This psychic bond between us proves we will not let you go so easily."

Danny saw moisture form in her lavender eyes. Such eyes were never meant to have such tears.

"Don't...cry..."

He tried to speak, as best he could, pulling her hand up against his chest, letting her feel his heartbeat

"You made it beat... strong enough..."

"Please Danny. I hate to see you like this..."

Her tears rolled down the side of her cheeks and fell to the bed.

"Promise me you'll get better soon. I hate hospital, and I hate seeing you in one."

Danny nodded in acceptance. He understood her feelings and her fear, and would do what he can to suffocate that fear.

"Stay with me...?"

Danny asked. Sam's voice was drowned by the tears in her eyes. She nodded and her head fell to his chest, crying as hard as she would dare into him

The ghost watched from outside. The Halfa laying in bed with his lover crying into him. Such a sight brought tears to the golden eyes of this nameless ghost. He once knew love as well as these two teenagers did now, but he had forgotten. The Halfa and the human girl reminded him of what he lost.

"I weep for thee Phantom. You had tried to slain me when I asked for it. Now you lie on the brink of oblivion. The heart of your lady love would die in her chest before her body would follow should you cross the threshold.. I will not bare it a second time. Prepare yourself Danny Phantom"

Going invisible, The Ghost flew over Danny and into his own body. Danny felt a surge of power flow into him. But he was afraid, for it felt just like before. Was he going to die this time?

TO BE CONTINUED

-------------------

I am sorry for leaving you in suspense. But I have to go. I'll update soon

Until Next Time

Theo


	14. Leuderity

Hello everyone. Theo here. I know all of you out there are worried about Danny. Not to worry. All us hardcore fans of DP know there's an unwritten rule that prohibits Danny or Sam or Tucker from dying. So weep for Joy. He'll be ok. Read on to find out how. ) The Yayness? I like that word. THE YAYNESS!

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or it's characters. All I own is the idea for this fic and the made up characters.

SPECIAL THANKS GO TO: Everyone out there who gave me ideas for a name for the one ghost who wants to die. But since I couldn't decide on just one, I took several and combined them together. See if you can tell which part of the name is yours.

WARNING!!! You all should know by now. Adult situations present. Language, Violence and other things. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Just like in every other chapter

-------------------

Chapter 14 – Leuderity

It had been two days. During which time, Danny laid in the hospital bed, completely awake and bored. Everyday Sam or Tucker or his family would pay him a short visit.

Flowers, get well cards and other gifts littered the nearby windowsill, and desk. Danny looked at each one of them. Amazed to see how loved he actually was. Hell, even Lancer sent up get-well flowers. That's bitter sweet. Danny would think since he is his vice principal AND English teacher.

Danny sighs. When can leave this bed? He hates it here. He hates seeing everyone visiting him put a fake face on just for his benefit. He somehow knew that the moment he leaves this hospital, everyone would go back to treating him like a loser. Except for Sam and Tucker of course. He doesn't understand though. Two days ago, he felt like he was going to die, but then another presence force its way inside him, and now, he felt he could do back flips in his sleep. But the doctors and nurses said he had to stay for more tests. In Danny's former state, it was impossible for him to have healed as quickly as he did. But he did. Danny thought back to the moment he felt that strange surge of life flow into him two days ago. At first he thought he was going to die, but now it seems that it was meant to cure him instead.

-If it was a ghost that was responsible, and I think it was, I owe them.-

Danny thought as he looked out the window to the street below. To his amazement, he saw Sam and Tucker on their scooters approaching the hospital.

-They're coming to see me? Good. Now I won't be bored to death.-

He chuckled slightly to himself and awaited their arrival.

-----------------

As both Sam and Tucker parked their transportation, Sam had to nearly beat Tuckers head in to get him to understand her plan.

"Do you promise?"

She demanded, only to get Tucker to shrug his shoulders.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal? I mean they were going to find out sooner or later."

"And yet when I told them the other day you had a shit-fit."

"Hey I didn't think it was the right time. I mean Danny was in critical condition!"

"All I'm saying Tuck, it don't let Danny know I told them. Ok? It'll break his heart."

Tuck looked deep in Sam's lavender eyes. No longer full with hate and anger. But sincere innocence. That is the kind of thing that broke into Tuck every time.

"Just for the sake of your relationship with Danny. I promise."

Danny sat up in bed when the two went into his room. He looked as though he could take on Skulker AND catch him the same hour. And Tucker was the first to comment this.

"Whoa Danny. Are you sure you're sick? You look healthy to me."

"Damn doctors, they shouldn't have to keep you here if you can move around on your own."

Sam added. Danny smiled. He's got the best friends anyone could want.

"Thanks you two. I feel so much better, it's ridicules for me to stay here."

"So what the doctors say?"

Sam asked as she sat on the side of his bed while Tuck took a nearby chair.

"Said they wanted more tests. My arm looks like swish cheese. Look!"

He raised the sleeve of his gown and showed them the numerous puncture marks the needles left when the medical staff took his blood. Tucker winched at the sigh, and Sam turned away.

"It's barbaric."

"Try telling that to them!"

Danny grudged as he thrust a thumb out the door at a passing nurse.

"I think she just might."

Tucker added with a laugh. He knew Sam's potential and wasn't about to let that idea pass her.

"By the way. According to the doctors, I should still be in a coma."

"Any idea as to why you're not?"

Danny thought hard. It was strange. One word came to mind. Leuderity. That word popped into his head the moment he felt his life return two days ago.

"Leuderity."

Danny said. Sam and Tucker looked at him, bemused to what he meant.

"Uh... Leu-what-ity?"

Tuck question.

"Leuderity. I can't explain it, but I think it's someone's name."

Perhaps it was the name of that one ghost who asked to die? The one with the cloak and yellow eyes. Was that his name? Leuderity?

-------------

-That is correct young Phantom.-

The cloaked ghost thought while remaining invisible outside Danny's window, far enough away that Danny's Ghost Breath wouldn't escape.

"I am indeed Leuderity. Merging with ye hath broken thy memories free. I am Leuderity, and you are also correct in thy thoughts. I have given you life."

"Such a foolish gesture if you ask me."

Hissed a new voice as a strange new ghost appeared. This ghost stood up and had a humanoid appearance, but his face was that of a snakes and his tongue slithered out of his mouth like a frogs. This creature was indeed part amphibian.

"Begone from my sight Thrash. No business awaits you here."

"I shall decide that you Shakespeare freak. Thrash makes his own choice."

"This one Phantom boy has inspired terror in the hearts of creatures far more durable than thou, reptile. I could only imagine what he shall do to your fragile soul."

"Do not push with me. That boy will suffer from his actions. Too many time we escape the ghost realm and HE, A mere human with our powers, puts us back there. I'm sure he shall put you there as well."

"A quest I am on. One he knows about. He knows the elusive solution to what I seek."

"You still going on about that 'A ghost waiting to die' crap? Forget it! Ghosts. CAN'T die! And they NEVER will!"

'I doubt your sentiments. I know I will cross. Be it Heaven or Hell, I care not which."

"So be it. Live in your stupid Dream. But the moment he leaves that building, my tongue will ensnare him, and I will swallow him hole."

Leuderity's eyes burned yellow at the half snake. His anger pushed beyond its limits with the notion that harm shall befall the boy he saved.

"Know this Thrash! You lay so much as a finger on the boy, the gates of Hell shall release through me, and you will know what the Devils fury may be firsthand upon they person!"

"Whatever."

And Thrash vanished, laughing to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------

Sorry about ending the chapter so shortly, but I ran out of ideas how to lengthen it.

Btw. THANK YOU ALL out thee who gave me such wonderful ideas in order to come up with Leuderity for the name. Artasid, Sky-33, CjMlUvR-01, and anyone else I forgot. THANK YOU!!

Until Next Time

Theo


	15. Tongue Tied

Hello everyone. I apologize for the long time it took to update, but I've been very busy. There's barely anytime to myself anymore. Hopefully this is only temporary.

Disclaimer: Do I own Danny Phantom? HECK NO!!! Wish I did, but I don't. All I own is the idea for this fic and the made-up characters.

---------------

Chapter 15 –Tongue Tied

"I don't understand it. It makes no sense."

The doctor exclaimed t himself as he entered Danny's room with Tuck and Sam still visiting.

"What makes no sense?"

Tuck asked first as the doctor looked Danny over rather confused

"What makes no sense is you shouldn't be here."

"You mean I can go?"

Danny asked hopefully. His answer was the doctor's nod.

"Why, yes. According to your latest test, you're at 100 percent health. I am confused though. Yesterday you were coma bound."

"Miracles happen."

Danny shrugged. Only to get the doctors skeptical glance.

"I suppose so."

-------------

In just one hour later, Danny, Sam and Tucker exited the front doors of the hospital, forever grateful that they did not have to stay any longer than they had to. Tucker and Sam were filling Danny in with the details at what has been going on at school and with his family during the past four days.

"I still can't believe your own dad tried to kill you."

"Knock it off Tucker. It was an accident."

"Yeah, so he says..."

Tucker was instantly lifted off the ground by his color held by Sam.

"Do I have to beat it into you?! Show some compassion for once in your life!"

"I do everyday...with computers..."

Sam threw Tucker to the ground and he landed with a heavy thud about ten feet away.

"Jerk."

"I heard that!"

"Hey, you two. Quite."

Danny hushed his two friends suddenly. His Phantom Breath escaped his mouth, but before he had a chance to do anything, a strange rope appeared out of nowhere and ensnared Danny within a crushing grip.

"What the?"

At the other end of the rope, was a strange half snake, half man ghost. It was then Danny knew what the rope really was. It was this Ghost's tongue!

"Eww. That's just gross."

Sam commented seeing Danny literally tongue tied.

"Fear me Phantom. I am Thrash. Your slayer."

Danny felt squeezed as the long tongue around him tightened.

"Urk... I don't think...so."

With a quick flash. Danny went ghost. He struggled for a moment, and then noticed something wrong.

"I can't go intangible."

"That's right Phantom. I am a Ghost Consumer. Phantasmic energies have no effect once my tongue catches its prey."

Tucker reached into his backpack, however, before he could grab the Fenton thermos, a green blast of ghost energy exploded under his back, knocking it some thirty to forty feet away.

"Try anything, and your friend gets hurt."

Both Sam and Tuck froze. It was bad enough to endure Danny in the hospital once. They do not want to tolerate it again.

"Sam...Tuck...Get back..."

Danny ordered under the influence of the incredible crushing force of the ghost's large tongue. How could his body withstand it?

-Damn... It hurts... more than I thought...how can I... break free...?-

He felt himself move as the tongue drew him closer to its owner's mouth. Like a snake, the ghost unhinged its jaws to take all of Danny in at one time.

"STOP IT!!!"

Sam screamed, tears swelled in her eyes.

"Let him go! Stop it!"

"You, child, are in no such compulsion to order anything from me."

"Damn it! I said let him go!"

The ghost then looked at Sam with intent. Something about this girl struck a unique interest in him. But still, she was human. How could she express such emotion for this ghost he was about to devour?

"Can this boy really mean that much to you?"

He asked keenly, already knowing the answer.

"Well not to worry. Very soon you will join him very soon indeed. He won't be alone in purgatory."

"NO!!!"

The moment Sam screamed, the moment Thrash had Danny inches from his jaws, the moment Tucker turned away, mortified, all time froze for the span of an instant. Green fires erupted about Thrash like a series of miniature volcano chains. Ghost energies flooded upward to shower Thrash within its might. Many things happened at once. As Thrash was thrown back, he lost his hold on Danny Phantom, who slipped free from his capture. A series of green fireworks were displayed along the ground as Thrash threw his arms up and wrap himself within the safety of his tongue in order to endure the attack. As the green energies subsided, Thrash uncoiled himself and burned his eyes at Danny.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME SUCH A WAY!!! I WILL ENJOY CRUNCHING YOUR FACE OFF!!!"

-But I didn't do that.-

Danny was barely able to get to his feet when Thrash was standing over him, ready to strike the fatal blow.

As Thrash's mouth opened wide once more, again, green fires exploded around him. This time, it was far more than a warning. Green ghost energies burned around the snake ghost and ignite at his body. Thrash threw his arms up to smolder the fires around him.

"Heed not my warning foul one?"

A really familiar voice said as a cloaked ghost materialized above the ground several feet from Thrash, his hands at his sides, pulsating with phantom energy.

"Now the gates of Hell threw themselves upon you!"

TO BE CONTINUED

----------------------

Sorry to end it so short, but I have work to do. I'll get the next one up as fast as I can get it. Please don't hate me for taking so long to update.

Until Next Time

Theo


	16. Eating Habits

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Seasons Greetings, and any other holiday phrases I've forgotten. This year, I've decided to give you all a new chapter for Phantasm. Enjoy!!

WARNING: Adult things lay inside. You all know this by now. If not. **_SHAME ON YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** Just kidding. Violence, harsh language and sexual content contained within. Read at your own risk. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

DISCLAIMER: Do I own Danny Phantom? Hmm, let me think, NO!!I do NOT own him. Wish I did, but I don't

-------------

Chapter 16 – Eating Habits

"You would dare strike your own kind Leuderity? What about that oath you always complain about?"

"My oath is that of my own demise! Not the destruction of another, Thrash. But you are the fool. You struck our own kind first when you ensnared the Phantom child in your horrid ways!"

Leuderity's golden eyes burned with a righteous magnificence that would not be denied. And Thrash knew it. Danny, Sam and Tucker saw it. And Leuderity preformed it.

"Prepare thyself creature."

Leuderity warned Thrash as the snake ghost stood.

"For Judgment!"

Green energies pulsated about the cloaked ghost's body as he channeled it for perhaps, his greatest strike upon his foe. Thrash simply smiled his fangs. A smile that made Danny cringe

"Have you forgotten what I said? My tongue is immune to such things."

Then Thrash's long tongue snaked from his mouth and then surrounded himself within its protective embrace. Leuderity's anger flashed from his eyes as he threw his power forward, completely ignoring Thrash's statement. A beam of pure phantasmal energies explode from Leuderity's cast arms

"It won't work!"

Danny screamed, only to be ignored. Another explosion erupted form where Thrash waited as the attack struck him. His tongue wrapped around him like a Christmas present.

Smoke and debris were thrown into the air with such force; it would have been labeled an unexplained phenomenon. As the air cleared, Thrash laughed fiendishly behind his wall of protection. Sneering Leuderity's attempt to harm him.

"Your arrogance is boundless."

Thrash mocked when his tongue withdrew back into his jaws.

"Just as your stubbornness."

Leuderity insulted in reply, Thrash's jaws dislocated and not one long tongue shot out, but **_FIVE_**!!

"What in the Holy Name…?"

Leuderity was taken by complete surprise. He had never witnessed Thrash perform such a feat. Each tongue wrapped themselves around one of his limbs. Both leg and wrists were bound, just as his waist. Effortlessly, Thrash lifted his prey from the ground, while watching the cloaked ghost squirm in vain.

"First you, than the phantom you are protecting."

And Thrash began to withdraw his many tongues which inched Leuderity closer to Thrashs fangs.

Danny, Sam and Tucker, watched mortified. Two separate ghosts fighting and neither one was Danny. Such a thing was never witness between them. Leuderity, the ghost who desired to pass from his afterlife, was close to achieving his long lived goal. However, such a fate Danny did not wish, even on Skulker.

"Tucker, get the thermos."

Tucker obeyed without question, run to the place where it was tossed before. Sam, however, did not quite get what Danny was planning.

"Are you going to catch them both?"

"Hell no. Only Thrash."

And Danny used his Phantom powers to launch himself into the fray.

"Danny! Wait a minute!"

Sam called after him, but was ignored.

"You wish to be undone? Then allow me to devour you!"

Thrash threatened with a laugh as he continued to reel his captive closer to his awaiting jaws.

"Death I may seek. But never by you!"

"Besides! He already asked me to do it!"

Danny added as he charged at the back of Thrash's head. Danny's fist made contact, and Thrash's head was jerked forward, one of his tongues around Leuderity's wrist releasing the limb. With one arm freed, Leuderity, charged his power and sent a weak beam of power at Thrash. The snake's tongues may be immune to ghost powers, but his body isn't. Thrash's head was first thrown forward, but then he was thrown back as he fell victim to a brutal assault from both fore and behind. This latest attack forced the rest of

Thrashs appendages to loosen their grip from his captive. Leuderity floated away from Thrashes reach, and began to charge up again.

"Much thanks I bestow to the Phantom boy, Thrash. I do wish to die. But not in the foul reek of your insides, creature."

Thrash wiped saliva from his lip and sneered.

"Your attack will be useless, just like before. It's a waist of time."

"I don't think so!"

Danny commented as he flew straight at Thrash from above. Danny's body tensed with revelation. At this moment, all Danny wanted was for Thrash to shut up! Thrash was upon them in a split second. As Danny was about to strike, Thrash's body vanished.

"Where'd he…?"

Danny, baffled by Thrash's disappearance, forgot to stop and thus flew into the ground in pain, his face buried in dirt and grass stains.

"Danny! Help!"

Sam's voice screamed at him, and Danny's head rose from the ground to see Sam captive in Thrash's tongue.

"This is so disgusting! I may fight for amphibian rights, but I wasn't this passionate about it!"

She replied as Thrash held her aloft to taunt the two other ghosts.

"I know this girl means much importance to you. You will surrender Danny Phantom, unless you want me to squeeze the life from her fragile body!"

"I'm not that…"

Her voice was cut short as the appendage around her body squeezed to the point she nearly blacked out. Seeing Sam in such pain burned away at Danny's very soul more harshly than anything this world could ever do.

-This Creature would dare endanger Sam!?! That BASTARD!!!-

Danny's teeth clenched painfully as his hands glowed with his phantom energy, ready to smite the snake.

"Using a woman as your shield, COWARD?!?"

Leuderity spat, disgusted that Thrash would use such a dirty trick. Thrash smiled. Something Danny utterly despised at the moment.

"I'm a ghost who wants something. I'll do anything to get it. You have until three. Then I eat her."

"Eating Humans? But I thought ghosts fed off by consuming the fear and terror that humans radiate when they're frightened."

"Well, different ghosts, different tastes. I'm quite the kinda sport of the human race."

Thrash laughed, while mocking Danny at the same time

"Both as entertainment and as an entrée."

The ghost than licked his vicious lips.

"The exotic flavors of your decadent emotions are what makes you our favorite dish in the menu. And in this girl's case, the buffet."

To emphasize his point, he waved Sam around his head slightly. Seeing Sam treated in such a way, hearing her terrified screams. They all bore into the very core of his heart, and he could barely contain himself. Thrash also notices this.

"What's this? Are you getting angry? Good! The anger that you humans radiate is one of the most delightful of delicacies and right now Danny Phantom, you're cooking up one variously good banquet."

Danny's fists tightened so hard, blood dripped from his hand as his nails tore into the skin. He didn't even feel it.

"_**YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"**_

Danny flew forward, his eyes burning green fire of anger and rage. Nothing would satisfy Danny now than the utter destruction of this ghost.

-Humans are not food!!! Nor are we toys for you to play with. Our emotions are NOT your playthings!-

"Three!"

Thrash tossed Sam to the ground roughly. She hit the ground hard as she landed on her back. She sat up and rubbed the small of her back, just as she saw Danny fly like a living missile at Thrash.

-Be careful Danny.-

Thrash opened hi mouth and numerous tongues shot from his orifice, intent on striking Danny down like an annoying fly. Danny's frustration and anger somehow contributed to his abilities as he dodged every lash, but never taking his eyes off of Thrash.

"**_THRASH_**!!"

Danny scream once he was within reach. Desperate, Thrash recalled his weapons to protect him, but they would arrive too late. Danny's fist shot forward and connected.

Thrash was thrown from his feet and flew through the air a good thirty to forty feet. The punch Danny delivered threw Thrash's body hard against several trees, all of them breaking under impact as Thrash continued to fly backwards without slowing down as his form struck and shattered everything in his path. It wasn't until Thrash's back hit the wall of the hospital did his backwards flight stop. With a loud crash, Thrash collapsed to the ground.

"Danny. Here!"

Tuckers voice said as he threw the thermos. Danny, with emotionless eyes stood over Thrash.

"I would love to send you to Hell for endangering the woman I love. But since I can't. I'll do the next best thing."

The thermos was opened and Thrash's unconscious form was sucked in.

Within moments, Danny went out of Ghost mode and was then surrounded by Sam and Tucker. All three of them concerned for the well being of the other. It's friendship like that that living worthwhile.

"Sam. Are you ok?"

Danny asked sincerely. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him the best lovers kiss he had ever received. And for several seconds, they stayed that way, not once bothered by the world around them.

"Ahem. Virgin eyes present."

Tucker interrupted, forcing Sam to break the kiss shorter than she would have liked.

"I'd say she's fine."

Tucker half joked. Only to cringe under her murderous glare.

"Thank you, Leu…"

Danny started to say as he turned to him, only to see Leuderity was no longer there. Even Sam and Tucker were surprised.

"He's gone…"

"Hey Danny. Just who the heck is that ghost?"

"Tucker, that's a question I've been asking myself for a week."

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------

Happy Holidays everyone. I apologize for taking so long to update, but I've been REALLY busy. I'll get the next one up soon (I hope)

Until Next Time

Theo


	17. Emotional Ties

Hello everyone. Theo here, adding a new update to Phantasm. Sorry it took so long, but my life's been getting difficult lately. Unfortunately, I won't bore you with details. That would take up too much time. Anyway on to the story.

Disclaimer: Do I own DP? Hell no. Wish I did though, but I don't.

Chapter 17- Emotional Ties

The night was late, and the air was cold to the touch. He felt the cold, and for the first time in his afterlife, Leuderity was able to feel it, and it disturbed him. He held the green cloak tighter around himself in a vain attempt to shield himself from the cold, and his failure. His memories, once long forgotten, wormed their way back into the deepest corners of him mind and he remembered. Linus. That was his real name. A name he had forgotten. Perhaps he chose to forget. He didn't know himself. Nor did he know what he's become. His yellow eyes dimmed as sadness and grief washed over him like the rain that fell, and he closed his eyes in misery.

At that same time, Danny Fenton stared distractedly out the window from the safely of his home. The storm came in quicker than a cobras strike and he was glad he and his two friends, Sam and Tuck managed to get home before the clouds came. Yet even the lightning was more welcomed than his family. When he returned from the hospital, his parents practically smother him. And then there was Jazz, who announced they all knew of his secret. The secret he's kept from them for so long, he's forgotten when it even started. They all knew of his Phantom powers now. And Danny was not happy with that fact. It's uncomforting to think that his own parents, still obsessed with ghost hunting, know that their son is part ghost.

For all I know, they're making a new device so they can examine me.-

He thought with anger tightened teeth. In fact, his family stood outside his door, contemplating if or not they should enter Danny's room, and break his silence.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jack? I mean, he didn't happy to know that we're aware of his new persona."

"That may be Maddie. But Danny needs to know that he's our son, regardless of what twisted, vile, scheming, monstrous, traitorous…"

"DAD!"

Jazz screamed while slapping her father at the back of his head. He looked at her as he rubbed the sore spot

"He's my brother, not some Boogie-Man. Show some restraint."

"I only meant that though he's a ghost, he'll always be my son. Even if he is a monster…"

His eyes gave that 'Get ready for anything' look. Then Jazz slapped him again.

"Mom. Kindly take Dad away while I talk to Danny."

"She is right dear. I don't want Danny to end up in the hospital a second time."

Maddie agreed as she took Jacks arm and dragged him downstairs.

Jazz took a deep breath, and then tapped twice on Danny's door. She heard his voice grant her entrance, and she obeyed, cautiously sticking her head into Danny's room. There he stood, staring out the window like a monk praying for a miracle. Perhaps Danny was in some emotional torment and he found some escape in the rain.

"Danny? May I talk to you?"

"If it's about my Ghost powers, then no. I don't care what you think. It's who I am, and it was something I didn't want you to know about."

"Danny, I've know since Spirit Week. Remember when you saved me when those sparklers went off in the gym? And afterwards that little fight we had with Miss Spectra?"

"I had a feeling you recognized me. That 'Ah, a Ghost.' Scream you did was pretty pathetic."

"Well excuse me for not screaming 'My brother's a ghost!' down the halls."

She countered. Was that a chuckle she heard from him?"

"I am grateful Jazz. Honestly. I can't believe you're taking this really well though."

"I'm your sister, Danny. No matter what happens, I'll always be your sister."

"I'm not surprised you'd say something like that."

"It's true."

She sat down at the foot of his bed while Danny still stood with his back towards her. She didn't mind it though; at least she got him talking.

"So how's your love life with Sam?"

"What love life?"

He asked automatically. That wasn't too convincing.

"Come on Danny. You may think I'm blind and stupid, but I'm not. Why do you think I got you those cond…?"

"Shh!"

Danny demanded as he spun to her before she could finish her word

"You think it's easy for me to talk about that so openly? I'd be taking a big risk if THAT secret ever got out. Never mind my ghost powers."

He calmed down a bit only to rub his eyes in frustration.

"Look Jazz, I need some air. I'm going out."

Since Jazz knew of his powers, there was no need to try and hide from her, he went ghost right in front of her and her mouth dropped to see Danny's hair go from pitch black to a silvers luster. Then going intangible, he flew out his window, leaving his sister alone in his room.

Well, at least we're starting to communicate.-

Jazz thought, then left.

Danny flew all around Amity Park. No conscious thoughts went through his head as he flew through rain, wind and thunder. All he wanted right now was to clear his head. He didn't want to see Sam just yet; he wasn't feeling up to another 'romantic' evening. Nor did he seek Tuckers company. Games and Technology just didn't reach out to him tonight. And ghost fighting was out of the question. What more was there? Only to fly around.

Damn, I thought home would feel safe for me, but since Dad nearly killed me, I felt threatened instead, Is it because they fear me?-

"Perhaps ghost boy"

Says a strangely familiar voice in his head. Instantly Danny stopped and looked around him.

"Leuderity? Where are you?"

No answer. The darkened skied were hard to see through and the rain stinging his face made it that much more difficult.

"I could have sworn I heard him…"

Then he looked to the city. There the ghost was, sitting on the rooftop of one of the business buildings like a scared runaway child. How humble it seemed to see this ghost bundle his torn cloak about him like a shelter. Had a human seen him, they would swear it was another homeless guy trying to find a place to stay.

"Leuderity. What are you doing here?"

Danny asked when he landed a few feet from the Shakespeare speaking ghost.

"Many a night I rest here Phantom. Any place of solitude is welcomed by me."

"You never gave me a chance to thank you for saving my life today."

"Twas but the proper thing. You may thank me another time."

Danny looked at Leuderity as he sat there with his knees to his chest. This ghost was now in more emotional torment than Danny was right now.

"You look distressed Leu, how can I help?"

Danny approached and offered his hand. Leuderity's yellow eyes shot open like a demon about to release its wrath.

"Stay your hand Phantom! I shall have none of it!"

Danny was suddenly stricken. Never had this ghost snapped at him so. Once before this ghost asked Danny to kill him, now he demands that Danny stays away? Something strange seems to be going on.

"Hey now. I'm only trying to help. You helped me against Thrash, now it's my turn to help you Leu."

"I don't want your pity!"

Leuderity snapped again, only to wisp his cloak about him and vanish before Danny's eyes.

"It's gratitude. Not pity."

Danny whispered, but only the storm winds answered back.

Meanwhile, Tucker sat at his computer, furiously searching the net for any information about the two ghosts that appeared today. Leuderity he's got some idea about. However the one called Thrash, was a complete enigma. A 'Ghost Devourer' he called himself and Tucker was determined to find the answer to the mystery. When the search engine came across something, Tuck's eyes widened and he did a double-take.

Danny's not going to like this.-

He thought as he bit his lip at what he read.

TO BE CONTINUED

What is Tuck reading that would make Danny upset? Find out soon. I hope…

Until Next Time.

Theo


	18. Siblings and Comebacks

I know a lot of you people are just dying for me to get this story finished. But I can't do that just when YOU want me to! I have to first have the time. I also need an idea of what will happen in the chapter. Then I have to download it onto FanFiction. When you combine these three factors, you should understand that it is longer than you think. Please be patient from now on. Also, I've received many emails from fans who are **_DEMANDING_** that I work faster. I don't like it when I am being threatened. If you are one such person writing me these discouraging E-mails, Please do not be so negative, I don't need the added stress. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DP or any of it's characters. I only own the idea for this fic and any made up characters that are added.

WARNING: Adult stuff inside. You should know by now what's inside. If you haven't got a clue, look at the warning signs of the previous chapters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

888

Chapter 18 – Siblings and Comebacks

Tucker stared at the image and the words before him on the computer screen. What he saw and read had shocked his breath away. He knew that if Danny saw this info, the ghost boy would suffer from a near heart attack. But nonetheless, he printed the pages. This was something important that Danny Fenton had to know about.

'_Danny might not like it, but he has to know…'_

Tucker thought as he grabbed the several pages from the printer.

888

Danny floated silently above Amity Park. The storm didn't seem to bother him anymore. However he was concerned for Leuderity. The death-wishing ghost helped Danny with their confrontation with Thrash, and now, the ghost was becoming reluctant and isolated. Where had he gone? And why was it so important that Danny would be the instrument of Leuderity's own destruction? Lately there seemed to be more questions than answers Danny decided. And he would not find any of the answers tonight.

It was almost midnight when Danny finally phased into his room. He was greeted by the silence and the darkness. It felt strangely humble for him then. He returned to his human side and went to investigate the house. Somehow he figured his parents would be up, worried sick at his disappearance, so he better ease that fear. When he went downstairs, all he found was his sister Jazz, sitting on the couch with a single light on.

'_Why is she up this late? Why am **I** up this late?'_

Danny wondered when he walked in front of Jazz. He looked down at her and noticed she was asleep in a sitting position. He also noticed the remnants of long dried tear stains down her cheek and on her clothes. She had been crying recently.

Normally, Danny saw his sister as an annoyance. Constantly bugging him for whatever reason only to amuse herself. Now, he saw an innocence in her he had not seen very often. She looked so vulnerable at that moment, and Danny smiled at her serenity. He pulls a blanket over her and he retreated to his bed, wondering what had made Jazz upset enough to cry.

888

Danny felt like he was the walking dead the next morning. Due to lack of sleep, he was groggy, and miserable, as most are when they only get less than three hours of sleep.

"Good morning Little Bro."

Jazz greeted quite happily. If Danny was fully awake, he would find her cheery disposition out of character even for her.

"Mmm."

He grumbled back. He grabbed himself some breakfast and, like a zombie, sat at the table and began to eat.

"Mom and Dad said something about being in the lab all day, so you can forget on them."

Jazz said, again, Danny didn't notice. When Jazz was finally fed up with Danny's lack of being in reality, she slammed her hands on the table in front of him. The sudden jolt got his attention.

"What is wrong with you Danny?"

She demanded. Danny looked up at her in confusion.

"You go out all night, worry the shit out of all of us, then you act as though nothing happened! What is wrong with you?"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm hunting ghosts, Jazz! That's what I've been doing since I became a phantom! You know this!"

Danny snapped back in self defense. Such enough his outburst made Jazz recoil. Much to Danny's delight.

"You think Mom and Dad know anything about catching ghosts? Such they experiment and study all day long, but that doesn't do crap unless you actually go out there and do something!"

Feeling unwanted at the moment, Danny left the kitchen. When he got three steps out of the door, Jazz called to him.

"Danny wait!"

She said, and reluctantly, Danny obey until she not stood in front of him.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I just get worried about you. That's all."

"Is that why you cried last night?"

"…"

"When I got home, you were asleep on the couch. And you were crying. Was it because you were worried about me?"

How could she answer that? If she said yes then Danny would get defensive about it. If she said no, then he would think she didn't care. How to respond?

"I'm your sister Danny. I'll worry about you whether you like it or not. And though Mom and Dad might not understand you, I do."

"Yeah right. Like you know what it's like being part ghost."

"No. I don't know what it's like. But I know what it's like to grow up. I was your age once too you know."

"There's a big difference between us Sis. You're a girl. I'm a guy."

"Damn it Danny, I'm trying to open up to you. I want you to know I understand if there's anything you need to talk to me about. I know what it is you do with Sam, but I also respect your privacy about it."

Danny's face softened a bit at the thought of Sam.

"I don't talk to anyone about it, because I know you would hate me for it. Though you may not believe it. I was once in love."

Then her eyes sparkled at the blessed memory of that one person. Danny felt like he was going to throw up, but he didn't let his big sister know about it.

"Is there a point to this Sis?"

"Just know I want you to feel comfortable if you want to talk to me about anything. Anything you want, and I'll listen."

Danny thought for a moment. There were several things that were bothering him. But he wasn't sure if he felt like talking about them just yet.

"I… I… I don't feel like talking."

"I suppose not. But I'm here when you are."

She kissed the side of his head and walked away. Danny smiled at the fact that he and his sister were starting to get along better. Then he thought about it…

"Yuck!"

He commented when he just realized his own sister kissed him.

888

As Danny walked his normal routine to meet up with Sam and Tucker, his mind wondered to what Jazz said to him earlier. He was still trying to wake up, but his mind working overtime.

'_Jazz was only being supportive. Can you say the same thing about Mom and Dad?'_

The image of the two of them experimenting on their own son came into his mind and Danny shivered.

'_Perhaps not. I need to thank Jazz when I see her again.'_

When he looked down the road, he saw Tucker running towards him. Danny got defensive at first, just incase his friend was being chased by either a ghost or by Dash. But when he saw no Dash, and his Ghost sense did not appear, Danny relaxed.

"What's up Tuck?"

He asked when Tuck bent over in front of him, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Here."

Tuck said as he handed Danny a few pages.

"I…Found some… info on that… Thrash ghost…"

Tuck panted.

"You… won't like it…"

Danny blinked at Tuck, then scanned the pages. Sure enough, he did not like what he read.

"They'll use whatever means necessary to avenge themselves?"

"That means '**_ANYTHING'_**!"

Tucker emphasized.

"Even if it means changing their bodies to new forms!"

"You worry too much Tuck. Thrash is locked up in the Ghost Zone. He can't get out."

888

Meanwhile… Back at the ghost portal, a surge of phantasmal energy coursed between the ghost realm and the human realm. A rift was opened and a single ghost entity emerged before the rift shut itself. The ghost recognized its surroundings and smiled fiendishly. He would have his revenge and his new body felt as though it could do just that. With four arms and four hands, he cracked each knuckle with a disturbing pop, and vanished.

888

Sam waited with arms crossed. Her foot tapped impatiently for the two to hurry up. She could see them down the road, but they were lost in conversation between themselves.

'_Quit hogging him Tuck!'_

Sam's mind wanted to scream

'_Have you forgotten that he's mine now!'_

Sam didn't know where this jealousy was coming from. She didn't hate Tucker for being friends with Danny, but she also didn't want Danny to forget her either. Where were these negative thoughts coming from? She would forget them the moment Danny would smile at her. She anticipated that, however, before Danny and Tucker were able to notice her, something sent a chill down Sam's spine. It felt as though something was lurking beyond her sight, waiting to pounce. And pounce it did…

On her!

Just before everything went black, she saw a pair of three fingered hands come into her view from behind her. One hand covered her mouth, which made it difficult for her to scream, and the second hand went over her eyes, to keep her blind. Sam's reaction was to escape, but then two more arms wrapped around her. One across her waist to pin her arms down against her sides, and the other around her legs to keep her from running. Though she jerked and thrashed to try and free herself, her captor went intangible and melted into the street, taking her with it…

888

"That's odd."

Danny said as he scratched his head.

"Doesn't Sam normally meet us here?"

"Doesn't look like she's here now."

Tucker added.

"Maybe she's already at the school."

"But why wouldn't she wait for us?"

"You got me man."

Tucker shrugged to Danny's question.

"Who can understand women?"

Danny and Tucker continued on to Casper High. Danny, however, couldn't stop thinking something was wrong. When a usual routine is disturbed, it wouldn't be so unless something important was going on.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

I hope this little update will keep you occupied until the next chapter.

Until Next Time

Theo


End file.
